


Dear my Teacher : Precuela

by facarous



Series: Dear my Teacher [2]
Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: F/F, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facarous/pseuds/facarous
Summary: Precuela de los eventos descritos en Dear my Teacher.WMatsui AU fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, únicamente unos cuantos rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventana evitaban que todo fuera tinieblas. Las respiraciones profundas y sonidos de placer iban en aumento y pronto el aroma a rosas que había embriagado el lugar hacía unos momentos fue impregnándose también en los dos cuerpos que se entregaban el uno al otro sobre las blancas sábanas.

Rena inhaló profundamente antes de unir sus labios con los de Jurina, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que la mayor marcaba, mientras sentía sus manos trazar un camino hacia su bajo vientre. Su cuerpo había estado siendo explorado a consciencia por su amante, quien se entretuvo un buen tiempo en sus pechos.  

“¿Estás lista?” La voz de Jurina sonó entrecortada por culpa de la agitación que le producía el deseo. “No estás obligada a nada solo por ser una noche especial.”

Fue necesario que Rena utilizara todo su autocontrol para no bufar. Ella y Jurina estaban celebrando su sexto mes de noviazgo y no sería esta la primera vez que harían el amor, pero la mayor aun trataba de disuadirla cada vez que estaban a punto de tener relaciones. “Tal vez eres tú la que no está lista,” dijo tratando de usar un tono divertido.

La menor sabía que Jurina había luchado mucho tiempo en contra de sus paradigmas y que aunque la mayoría de las veces su novia se comportaba como cualquier persona enamorada y en una relación; había ocasiones en que sus temores regresaban y Rena deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, poder demostrar que entendía la situación, que no era una niña ilusa que creía que no encontrarían problemas o que no serán juzgadas por la sociedad.

Jurina suspiró. Observó los ojos oscuros de la chica y pudo leer en ellos el deseo, pero también algunas trazas de irritación. Se incorporó un poco sobre la cama, sus cabellos oscuros cayendo como cascadas hacia el rostro de Rena, pudiendo observar desde un mejor ángulo el cuerpo de su novia. La amaba, no podía ocultarlo, pero dentro suyo siempre había un poco de temor.

 _¿Qué pasa si encuentra a alguien de su edad y decide que es esa relación es más apropiada para ella?”_ Las palabras expresadas por su mejor amiga hacía ya casi un año, aun la perseguían. Rena apenas tenía 16 años, ella la sobre pasaba por ocho. Mientras que Jurina ya había tenido otras relaciones, la chica aún estaba descubriendo lo que era tener novia.

“No hagas eso,” Rena estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla izquierda de Jurina, “deja de pensar en cosas que no son ciertas.”

La mayor salió de sus pensamientos, observando una vez más los ojos de la chica. Una mirada amorosa fue la que se encontró con la suya.

“Disculpa,” Jurina negó con la cabeza, “estoy arruinando el momento.”

Rena levantó su cabeza de la almohada y se incorporó hasta tocar sus labios de nuevo con los de su novia, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y jalándola hacia abajo para que su peso recayera en ella. Ambas de nuevo acostadas sobre la cama.

Esto era nuevo. Era nuevo para ambas. Y en ocasiones, Rena también tenía miedo, ¿Qué pasaba si Jurina encontraba a alguien mejor? Las posibilidades de que su novia encontrara a alguien mucho más madura, hermosa, interesante y a quien pudiera amar libremente sin temor a ser juzgada por las autoridades, eran altas.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de no querer sonar como una niña ilusa, Rena se permitía confiar en que sus años de instituto pasarían rápido y después de eso podría reclamar a Jurina como su mujer ante los ojos del mundo.

“Por favor,” la chica susurró una vez que rompieron el beso, “quiero ser tuya esta noche y todas las que vienen después de esta.”

Jurina entonces cerró su cabeza a todo pensamiento negativo, se olvidaría de las dudas y temores, entregándose como nunca antes se había permitido hacerlo. En ocasiones, se culpaba a sí misma por mantener aquellos temores. Después de todo lo que Rena le había demostrado, cualquiera creería en que confiaba en lo que la chica sentía.

Sin embargo, aun existían momentos en los que sentía que tal vez no deberían de ir tan rápido. Sobre todo cuando observaba aquella mirada en Rena, esa mirada oscura por el deseo, no podía evitar preguntarse si ella estaba siendo una mala influencia para la menor.

Deseaba poder cruzar aquella línea a toda velocidad sin que nada la frenara y esperaba, poder ya nunca más encontrar algo que le impidiera amar a la chica que estaba acariciando su espalda y marcando su cuello con besos apasionados.

Rena soltó un suspiro contento cuando sintió a la mayor correspondiendo sus caricias. Pronto sintió los besos húmedos sobre la línea de su mandíbula y una mano exploradora que bajaba nuevamente hacia su zona intima. Algo dentro de ella palpitó con ansias, deseaba que las manos expertas de la mayor la moldearan y la hicieran llegar a la nube más alta.

La primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, nunca imaginaron que algún día se encontrarían en esta situación: entregándose la una a la otra en la intimidad del apartamento de Jurina.

Sin poder evitarlo, ambas regresaron por un momento a aquel instante, cuando Rena era apenas una estudiante de primer año y Jurina una profesora novata.

 

* * *

 

El sonido del cuchicheo animado dentro del aula 1-C podía ser escuchado desde el pasillo en donde Matsui Jurina, la nueva maestra de ciencias biológicas, trataba de calmar los nervios que repentinamente la asaltaban.

Este era su primer empleo formal y estaba decidida a causar una buena impresión. Hasta ahora únicamente había dado algunas clases especiales a los hijos de algún compañero del trabajo de sus padres, lo cual le servía para practicar sus conocimientos y métodos de enseñanza, pero no le daba el suficiente dinero para independizarse.

“Bien,” se dijo a sí misma, “tú eres la profesora, ellos deben de obedecer. Todo estará bien.”

Cuando abrió la puerta blanca debajo del letrero que identificaba al grado y grupo escolar, el silencio dentro del salón se presentó de golpe. Pronto Jurina sintió veintiocho pares de ojos encima suyo. El silencio se prolongó un poco más, mientras profesora y alumnos se miraban. Jurina parpadeó un par de veces, no estando muy segura de cómo proceder.

El sonido de pupitres moviéndose sobrevino al silencio y en un instante todos los alumnos estaban de pie saludándola. Jurina les mostró su mejor sonrisa, tratando de no hacer notar su nerviosismo e inseguridad ante la situación. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y luego de dejar su portafolios sobre la mesa, escribió su nombre sobre la pizarra.

“Matsui Jurina. Soy la maestra de ciencias de biológicas y seré su tutora. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.” Dirigió su mirada hacia el salón de clases. Aquellos chicos estarían bajo su cuidado por los próximos meses. Suspiró sintiendo el entusiasmo desplazar poco a poco al nerviosismo.

Todos sus alumnos tenían el rostro expectante, aquel que portan aquellos que están iniciando una nueva etapa. Trató de grabarse sus rostros lo mejor que podía, de tal modo que fuera sencillo identificarlos más adelante. Cuando su mirada se detuvo en una de las chicas sentada en la parte trasera del salón, la joven de inmediato apartó la vista y dirigió sus ojos al suelo, sus hombros de pronto tensos. Parecía que acababa de identificar a la estudiante tímida.

 _Es una chica muy bonita. Su timidez será un problema cuando los chicos quieran acercarse a ella,_  pensó con algo de diversión. La observó un poco más antes de cambiar su mirada hacia el otro extremo del salón. Tenía un largo cabello oscuro, piel pálida y antes de que se negara a sostenerle la mirada, había percibido sus orbes castaños.

Jurina sacudió su cabeza. Sus pensamientos estaban denotando demasiado lo hermosa que resultaba aquella estudiante y eso era inadecuado.  _Es una estudiante._ Se dijo a sí misma.

Las cosas fueron desarrollándose excepcionalmente bien a partir de ese momento. Jurina impartió clases a tres grupos más antes de que llegara la hora del almuerzo; sostuvo una amena charla con sus colegas en la sala de maestros y aprovechó una hora libre que tenía en su agenda para discutir algunos puntos del plan de clases con la directora.

Todo apuntaba para que su primer día terminara sin mayor problema, incluso mandó un mensaje de texto – como le habían hecho prometer – a Masana, su mejor amiga y con quien había tenido una larga charla por teléfono la noche anterior. Sonriendo satisfecha fue hacia su escritorio en la sala de maestros y guardó sus cosas.

“Matsui-san,” el inesperado llamado la hizo voltear de golpe.

“Kitagawa-san,” Jurina se dirigió hacia su colega. “¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?” Hideyoshi Kitagawa era el profesor de química y con quien compartiría laboratorio a partir de ahora. Tomando eso en consideración no le causó extrañeza a la chica que quisiera hablar con ella. Tal vez necesitaba corroborar los horarios de uso de laboratorio para no tener problemas.

“Sí. Usted es la tutora del salón 1-C, ¿cierto?” el hombre deposito su portafolios sobre el escritorio más cercano antes de quitarse los lentes de marco grueso y comenzar a limpiarlos con un pañuelo. Jurina sintió la aprensión crecer en ella.

“Sí, ¿Hay algún problema?” Internamente Jurina solo deseaba una cosa: que no fuera nada grave. Primer día de clases y estos chicos ya estaban provocando que uno de sus compañeros maestros fuera a buscarla. Eso era tener mala suerte.

“Solo una observación. Podría ser bueno que lo atienda a tiempo. Hay una estudiante. Matsui Rena.” Kitagawa- sensei suspiró, “Hoy les he pedido que formen los equipos para trabajar en el laboratorio de química la próxima clase. La chica tuvo muchos problemas para encontrar un equipo. Aparentemente su timidez fue la causante.”

“Entiendo.” La maestra se tranquilizó notablemente. En la mente de Jurina, varios escenarios más graves se habían formado.

“Es el primer día, algunos estudiantes suelen tardar un poco más en adaptarse al nuevo ambiente, sin embargo creí adecuado informarle, sensei.” Jurina asintió a su compañero, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a idear la mejor manera de abordar el asunto. Le prestaría mayor atención a la chica de ahora en adelante. Si alguien tan experimentado como Kitagawa-san parecía creer que era algo importante a tener en cuenta, entonces no subestimaría el tema.

“Abordaré la situación,” le contestó al hombre de cabellos grises, complexión delgada y traje pulcro de color café, que le sonreía como respuesta.

 

* * *

 

Cualquiera creería que ser hijo de Matsui Kensuke significaba no tener nada de qué preocuparse en la vida. Él era la sexta generación que se hacía cargo de una de las más famosas fábricas de sake en Kioto, incluso con los problemas y la crisis que amenazaba la industria debido a las bajas ventas que año tras año mermaban a los productores, la familia Matsui había sabido sobresalir.

Matsui Rena era la menor de dos hijos y por tanto, poseía cierta libertad, sin embargo se esperaba que participara del negocio familiar de una u otra manera. Tenía ciertas opciones disponibles, desde administración hasta mercadotecnia y aunque aún le quedaban algunos años para poder tomar una decisión formal, su padre no perdía oportunidad de recordar la importancia de su participación dentro de la tradición familiar.

Tal vez, consciente de la presión que significaba para sus hijos tal legado, había permitido que ambos tuvieran el menos la oportunidad de elegir sus colegios y tutores, siempre y cuando cumplieran con los requisitos que él consideraba pertinentes.

Aunque cuando decidió otorgar aquel privilegio – del cual él careció – a sus hijos, jamás imaginó que algún día tendría a Rena frente a él extendiéndole el panfleto de un instituto público y mucho menos de Tokio.

Así que tres meses atrás sus pobladas cejas oscuras se levantaron con escepticismo y sus ojos castaños miraron a su hija menor con algo de incredulidad. Cuando ambos se encontraban compartiendo, de un poco común, pero muy bienvenido momento de tranquilidad en la oficina de la cabeza de la familia.

“¿Tokio?” preguntó mientras leía una vez más el nombre del colegio, “no encuentro mayor inconveniente en un instituto público… pero ¿Tokio?. Demasiado lejos, tu madre no se sentirá complacida.”

“Considero oportuna la ocasión para aprender sobre administración de recursos, además mejorará mi capacidad para valerme por mí misma,” Rena respondió de manera calma y segura. En posición firme y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su padre.

Kensuke suspiró. Su esposa no estaría muy feliz con aquella noticia. Kanna Matsui tenía cierta debilidad hacia su hija menor, mucho influía el carácter tímido e introvertido de la chica, lo que en ocasiones le impedía poder relacionarse bien con las demás personas. Era un motivo de preocupación constante para la madre, quien temía su hija no fuera capaz de desarrollarse como persona.

“Entiendo, pero bien podrías ir a Kioto, incluso podrías asistir medio tiempo a la destilería para aprender sobre su manejo.” La menor podía entrever que necesitaba mantenerse firme en su decisión y otorgar buenos argumentos.

La familia Matsui poseía una de las más antiguas destilerías de sake en Kioto, aunque desde hacía dos generaciones radicaban en Nagoya.

Rena había crecido acostumbrada a ver a su abuelo y padre dejar la casa familiar por largas temporadas para supervisar las operaciones en la antigua capital nipona o bien, para negociar con nuevos y viejos socios alrededor del país. Algún día, ese sería el trabajo de su hermano mayor.

“Kentaro ya se encuentra estudiando su último año de instituto en Kioto. Me gustaría poder vivir en la capital un tiempo, aprender sobre sus modas y tendencias, de esa manera la empresa podría tener dos ejes de crecimiento: la tradición de Kioto y la modernidad de Tokio.”

Y a pesar de que sabía que su hija se encontraba tratando de sonar seria, Kensuke no pudo evitar reír un poco. La miró divertido un momento antes de regresar su vista al panfleto. Tomó el vaso de agua que se encontraba próximo a él sobre su escritorio y dio un sorbo pensando bien en su respuesta. Rena no era del tipo de niña caprichosa que pediría algo por puro gusto.

Su hija siempre se caracterizó por nunca dar problemas. Escuchaba atentamente sus consejos o los de su madre y a diferencia de Kentaro, hasta el momento no había pasado por alguna etapa rebelde. Su hijo mayor había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando tenía la edad de Rena.

Sin embargo, no le agradaba demasiado la idea dejarla sola en la capital. Aunque un viaje a Tokio en tren no era tardado, no lograba pensar en una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su hija deseara ir hacia el congestionado Tokio.

“De acuerdo,” suspiró divertido. Su hija nunca le había pedido favores especiales y el instituto contaba con los requisitos que él solía pedir: era un lugar con un nivel y reputación aceptables, tal vez un poco bajas para su gusto, pero llenaba los estándares “prometo discutirlo con tu madre hoy en la cena.”

Si esa discusión se llevó a cabo o no, es algo que ella nunca sabría. Para cuando la familia estuvo sentada disfrutando de la cena, su madre parecía más seria de lo habitual, pero no dijo nada cuando su padre colocó el panfleto del instituto sobre la mesa y con tono conciliador dio su aprobación.

Claro que fueron puestas algunas condiciones: llamadas a casa cada día y visitas durante días festivos y algunos fines de semana, además de recibir reportes de parte de su arrendador. No obstante, Rena no tenía mayor problema aquellas cláusulas. Se sentía feliz de poder dejar Nagoya.

Amaba a su familia, pero el ambiente en el que constantemente se veía inmersa por los negocios de sus padres, solía sofocarla. Era consciente que pasaría mucho tiempo de su vida asistiendo a reuniones con socios o simplemente a eventos que significaran una importancia moral para la empresa, por tanto, el deseo de al menos poder escapar por una temporada, fue creciendo en su cabeza.

Rena deseaba tener un perfil bajo, cosa de la que nunca antes había gozado y sinceramente, ella sabía que sus padres esperaban que pronto desistiera de aquella aventura, después de todo nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa y mucho menos había tenido que valerse por sí misma.

Recordando el tema del arrendador, posiblemente ese fue el único momento en el que las cosas pudieron estar en peligro de no proceder. Sus padres deseaban rentar un buen departamento en una zona bastante lujosa, pero Rena se rehusó argumentando la distancia absurda que tendría que recorrer diariamente, porque obviamente, también se negaba a utilizar los servicios de un chófer.

Podía decir sin temor a equivocarse, que su madre se encontraba francamente escandalizada. No viviría en un vecindario de acuerdo a su estatus y tendría que utilizar los servicios del transporte público. No culpaba a sus padres por pensar que posiblemente al fin había ocurrido y un integrante de la familia se había vuelto loco.

Y aunque era consciente del cambio brusco que significaría su nuevo estilo de visa, la hija menor de los Matsui podía decir que dos cosas habían conseguido asentarla de golpe a su nueva realidad: la primera fue lo tremendamente básico de su departamento en Tokio y lo segundo, pero tal vez más significativo, la profesora responsable de su salón.

Matsui Jurina no solo era una coincidencia en apellido, también era carismática, fácil de palabra, liviana en carácter, paciente y por sobre todas las cosas: atrayente, magnética. Nunca, jamás, había sentido atracción tal hacia otro ser humano. Le era imposible apartar la mirada de la profesora y concentrarse en sus clases era el mayor de todos los desafíos.

La chica sabía que no era la única que había caído bajo el encanto de Matsui Jurina. La profesora de ciencias biológicas era la más joven en la plantilla docente y era el centro de atención de más de la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil. No importaba de que grado fueran, todos parecían ya saber de la nueva maestra y de lo joven y bella que era.

Y Rena podía haber pasado sus días de instituto observando de lejos a su maestra, escondiendo la mirada entre las páginas de su libro de biología y escuchar cotillear a sus compañeros, hasta que su perfil bajo y su invisibilidad fue alterada cierto miércoles a mitad de dicha clase.

“Matsui-san,” escuchó a la profesora llamarle mientras todos sus compañeros parecían demasiado ocupados creando los equipos de trabajo para el laboratorio de biología. “¿Ya tienes equipo?”

Rena no supo que responder por un momento, demasiado ocupada perdiéndose en la mirada castaña de la profesora.

“¿Matsui-san?” Rena pudo observar la curiosidad en los ojos de su profesora ante su falta de respuesta.

“No… aun no.” La chica era muy mala al momento de conseguirse un equipo para las diferentes actividades en clases. A pesar de que ya había transcurrido una semana desde el inicio de clases, Rena no había logrado integrarse al grupo. Su timidez y aprecio hacia la tranquilidad y el silencio era un obstáculo en ocasiones difícil de sortear.  

“Eso sospeché,” su maestra sonrío divertida, “¿Te molestaría si te ayudo?” Rena negó, demasiado ocupada en observar los hoyuelos que se formaba en el rostro de la mayor al sonreír. “Bien, ¿Sato-san? ¿Tienes tu equipo completo?”

Rena no supo en qué momento había terminado sentada junto a Sato Mieko y sus amigas, pero al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por conseguir un equipo y aunque consideraba a ese grupo de chicas particularmente escandaloso, al menos no terminaría como en la clase de química: siendo parte de un equipo de rezagados.

“Matsui-san,” una vez más aquella suave voz la detenía. Ahora fue después de salir del salón de clases, solo a unos cuantos metros de la escalera hacia la planta baja. “¿Tienes un momento? Hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo.”

“Claro, sensei.” Aunque por dentro, Rena deseaba sentirse menos nerviosa.

“No he podido evitar darme cuenta de tu dificultad para integrarte a tus compañeros de salón, ¿Hay algún motivo en especial? ¿Has tenido algún problema con alguno de ellos?”

“N-No, nada de eso, sensei,” Rena se apresuró a aclarar, “no he tenido ningún problema con mis compañeros… es solo… sensei, si he de ser sincera...”  _No me gustaría estar hablando de esto,_  pensó Rena.

“Disculpa,” la mayor se disculpó de inmediato mostrando una vez más aquella sonrisa cálida, luego de que el silencio de la menor se prologara, “no es mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda. Solo quiero decir que sé que puede ser difícil cuando no conoces a nadie. Estudiaste en Nagoya todo este tiempo, ¿cierto? Al menos eso leí en tu expediente.”

“S-Sí. Consideré una buena experiencia estudiar en la capital.”

“Ya veo. Bien, sea lo que sea que requieras, Matsui-san, no dudes en venir a mí por ayuda.” Jurina hizo una ligera inclinación con su cabeza y procedió a retirarse. Rena la observó alejarse. El sol del atardecer que entraba por las ventanas del pasillo le daba un reflejo chocolate al cabello de la mayor y la muchacha pensó, por un breve segundo, que aquel traje sastre oscuro, sentaba muy bien a su figura y la hacía ver elegante.

Una extraña sensación se asentó en la boca de su estómago, al tiempo que sentía sus mejillas calentarse y por primera vez, Rena se preguntó a sí misma si es que acaso no le atraían las mujeres.

 

* * *

 

Era curioso para Jurina, que después de que conviviera lo suficiente con un alumno, pareciera encontrarlo a todo momento en cualquier sitio de la escuela en el que ella estuviera. Era muy seguro que se debía a que ahora conocía al nombre tras aquel rostro y fuera, por tanto, muy consciente de su existencia.

Así que, no le pareció extraño comenzar a encontrarse con Matsui Rena en varias partes del instituto. Lo que sí llamaba su atención era que siempre se encontraba sola. Bien podía ser bajo alguno de los árboles del patio comiendo su bento o en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro en cierto rincón tranquilo y solitario; Matsui Rena siempre parecía inmersa en su propio mundo.

Jurina sabía que cada estudiante era diferente, con diversos trasfondos y realidades, por tanto no podía esperar que cada uno se desarrollara de la misma manera. Pero realmente deseaba que Rena pudiera al menos integrarse un poco mejor con su grupo. El bullying era un tema serio y Jurina era consciente que estudiantes como la chica, eran blanco fácil.

Suspiró mientras observaba a la estudiante sentada cerca de la pista de atletismo durante el almuerzo. Tampoco podía obligar a Matsui Rena a ser más sociable.

La profesora debía de admitir para sí misma que su alumna le resultaba intrigante. Había algo en ella, cierta aura que la hacía resaltar ante su vista, ya sea cuando daba clases a su grupo o cuando el salón 1-C tenía clases de educación física, cosa que siempre ocurría cuando ella se encontraba en plena clase con el grupo 2-A y las ventanas de dicho salón daban hacia la pista de atletismo.

Siempre lograba ubicar a Rena, corriendo detrás de todos sus compañeros y fallando magistralmente en poder terminar la carrera de 500 metros. Tal vez se trataba de empatía. Jurina, al igual que su ahora estudiante, había tenido que dejar su casa para poder estudiar y recordaba lo que era vivir sola y llegar a una ciudad donde no conocía a nadie.

Para el final del día, mientras se encontraba sentada en la sala de maestros archivando algunos formatos, ya había logrado converse a sí misma que debía dejar el tema tranquilo y simplemente actuar cuando viera que la chica estaba teniendo problemas reales de convivencia y estudio.

“Masana se reiría de mí al verme preocupada por nada,” bufó al recordar que aquel fin de semana tenía una cena pendiente con su mejor amiga. Abrió una última carpeta de su escritorio y procedió a marcar los temas para los próximos días, cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba su plan semestral de clases.

Se levantó de golpe de su asiento provocando que los demás profesores la voltearan a ver sorprendidos. Sonrió nerviosa hacia ellos, mientras revisaba su portafolio una vez más.

No estaba.

Cerró los ojos un instante, preguntándose cómo es que podía seguir siendo tan descuidada. La última vez en que había visto aquellas hojas fue durante su clase en el salón 1-C. Esperaba que aun estuviera en su lugar o que alguno de los estudiantes lo hubiera resguardado.

“Masana definitivamente se reirá de mí… y sin parar,” casi podía escuchar la risa burlona de su amiga mientras se dirigía a dicho salón para revisar en el escritorio. “¿Cuántos años tienes, Jurina?” se regañó a sí misma. “No puedes estar perdiendo papeles importantes en los salones, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo es eso para los estudiantes?”

Abrió la puerta y dando tres zancadas llegó hacia el escritorio, donde, con prontitud abrió uno a uno los cajones tratando de recordar dónde lo pudo haber dejado. Un grito triunfal dejo sus labios cuando una carpeta manila se hizo presente en el primer cajón del lado izquierdo del sencillo escritorio metálico.

“Aprenderás ahora a no ser tan descuidada, Jurina. Deja de dar motivos para que la lolicon se ría de ti,” afianzó la carpeta y levantó la vista para observar bien el lugar. Quedando de inmediato congelada.

Un par de ojos castaños le devolvían la mirada. Sorprendidos e incluso un poco divertidos. Un libro de cálculo tapaba los finos labios que pertenecían a aquella estudiante.

 _Oh Dios bendito,_ pensó al tiempo que trataba de sonreír, _acaba de escucharlo todo, ¿cierto?_

“Matsui-sensei, es bueno que encontrara lo que estaba buscando,” un pequeño murmullo pudo ser escuchado detrás de aquel libro.

“Matsui-san,” Jurina se rascó la cabeza nerviosa. “No esperaba encontrar a nadie en el salón. Ya es un poco tarde para estar dentro de la escuela.”

“Aún queda una hora antes del cierre de las rejas y me siento más cómoda haciendo los deberes aquí,” la chica respondió algo apenada.

“¿Problemas en casa?” Jurina no pudo evitar preguntar.

“No,” la menor sacudió la cabeza con entusiasmo, “es solo que aún no me acostumbro a llegar a un lugar donde nadie me espera. En casa siempre estaba nani.” Rena se mordió el interior de su mejilla derecha. Acababa de confesarle a la maestra más sexi de toda la escuela que tenía una niñera a los dieciséis años.

“Entiendo.” Sin embargo, la profesora no dio señales de encontrar la información graciosa. “Solía pasarme lo mismo al principio cuando recién me mudé a Tokio en mi época de estudiante,” sonrió de manera empática, “incluso comer resulta desabrido cuando extrañas a la familia.”

Rena no pudo evitar pero asentir. La profesora pareció pensar con cuidado algo antes de asentir con la cabeza y ensanchar su sonrisa.

“De acuerdo. Matsui-san, ¿Te parece si esperas a que termine mi papeleo para que vayamos a comer algo?” la sonrisa de la mayor se borró de inmediato al observar la perplejidad en la mirada de la chica. “¡No! No es algún tipo de acoso ni nada por el estilo,” agitó sus manos bruscamente dando énfasis a sus palabras. “No estás obligada a aceptar… de hecho, creo que fue de muy mal gusto que preguntara algo como eso. Espero puedas perdonarme… olvida lo que dije, solo no me acuses al consejo de maestros por acoso, por favor.” Casi lloró la mayor.

Una risa clara inundó el salón. Matsui Rena se llevó las manos a la boca cuando fue consciente de su acción. Acababa de reírse de su tutora.

“No hay problema, Matsui-sensei. Me gustaría ir a comer algo con usted.”

Jurina tragó saliva, aliviada de no haberse metido en un gran problema por su falta de sentido común.  Le sonrió a la chica al tiempo que un extraño nerviosismo se instalaba en la boca de su estómago.


	2. Chapter 2

“¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta, Rena-san?” La maestra preguntó hacia su alumna, quien caminaba junto a ella. Ambas acababan de salir de la escuela y no habían podido evitar algunas miradas curiosas.

“En realidad…” Rena bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales temblaban ligeramente. Estar caminando lado a lado junto a su maestra de ciencias biológicas la hacía sentir nerviosa y aceleraba su corazón de una manera inquietante. “He de admitir que me gusta la comida picante… el curry es uno de mis platillos favoritos.”

“¿Curry?” Jurina preguntó sorprendida. “¡Conozco un muy buen lugar!” Ahora era el turno de Rena de sorprenderse. La sonrisa en el rostro de la mayor dejaba ver su emoción ante la propuesta.

Caminaron hacia la estación del metro. La maestra preguntando si conocía bien el vecindario y al obtener una respuesta negativa, empezó de inmediato, a señalar ciertos sitios de interés: cafeterías, librerías, tiendas de ropa, alguna plaza comercial pequeña. Todo local que se cruzara en su camino era señalado e incluso recibió una clase sobre las estaciones del metro y el tiempo promedio entre una y otra.

Rena no pudo evitar reír divertida. Su maestra incluso fuera del salón de clases parecía dispuesta a impartir cátedra.

Se habían cruzado con algunos otros estudiantes e incluso compañeros de clases durante el trayecto y aunque para Rena eso resultaba incomodo, Jurina no parecía tener problema en saludar a los chicos que se atrevían a llamarla. De pronto Rena se preguntó si había sido una buena idea aceptar la invitación de su sensei. Tal vez no fuera bueno ni adecuado que las vieran juntas y solas.

Sin embargo, cuando salieron de la estación del metro y caminaron las dos cuadras que las separaban de un pequeño restaurante con letreros verde neón, comenzó a sentirse más relajada ante la aparente falta de estudiantes.

“Solo vine una vez hace ya algún tiempo, pero recuerdo que la comida era buena.” La mayor sacó de sus pensamientos a la menor. “¿Algún problema, Rena-san?” de pronto la mirada de Jurina parecía seria.

“No,” Rena se apresuró a aclarar, “es solo que, ¿Está bien que me encuentre aquí con usted, sensei? ¿No le traerá eso problemas?” Sentía como perdía coraje conforme hablaba. Matsui Jurina era alguien imponente. Hermosa, carismática y enigmática. Era la atracción de la escuela y ella no había sido inmune a sus encantos, pero una cosa era verla desde la seguridad de su asiento en clase y otra era tenerla enfrente suyo sin ningún tipo de barrera.

La sonrisa en Jurina decayó un poco, pero la maestra rápidamente se recompuso sonriendo de nuevo sin ningún problema aparente. “¿Te he faltado al respeto en algún momento?” preguntó después de un momento.

Rena negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto como una niña pequeña. Como cuando su madre estaba tratando de enseñarle una lección y ella debía llegar a la conclusión por sí misma.

“Si en algún momento se sientes incomoda o forzada por la situación puedes decirlo, Rena-san. No estoy haciendo esto con ninguna doble intención.” La mayor sentenció cuando se encontraban en la puerta del restaurante.

El sol comenzaba a descender sobre el horizonte provocando un ligero matiz naranja sobre la ciudad y sacando destellos chocolates en el cabello de la maestra. Rena contuvo el aliento ante el juego de colores que la luz provocaba también en su mirada castaña. Si tuviera que darle un nombre a lo que estaba experimentado justo ahora, sería fascinación.

La menor por un instante recordó los mangas shoujo que suele leer de vez en cuando. Estaba segura que, de ser esto la trama de una de aquellas historias, justo ahora, su maestra tendría un fondo lleno de flores - posiblemente rosas – floreciendo. También sería el momento oportuno para que el viento soplara y revolviera sus cabellos.

Y si este fuera un día lluvioso, tal vez su maestra hubiera llegado a ella corriendo desde atrás y le hubiera ofrecido su paraguas.

“¿Rena-san?” La mayor volvió a preguntar cuando observó que su alumna parecía perdida en algún lugar de su cabeza. No pudo evitar rascarse la mejilla izquierda algo nerviosa. Se encontraban en la puerta del restaurante, sin moverse y en completo silencio. No solo debía de ser una vista extraña, sino que también estaban obstruyendo el acceso al lugar.

“¡Sí! Es decir... ¡No!” la chica se atragantó con sus propias palabras y la sensación de tener el rostro hirviendo se hizo presente cuando la cantarina risa de Jurina se sobrepuso a sus balbuceos. Tal vez debía dejar de leer tanto manga.

“De acuerdo, entremos. Tengo bastante hambre y estoy segura que tú también, Rena-san.” Jurina dio un paso hacia la puerta automática.

Entrar a aquel sitio era aislarse por completo de la gran metrópolis que es Tokio. Los sonidos típicos de esa hora del día eran sofocados por completo al momento de que las puertas se cerraban y el olfato era asaltado por el olor de las especias el curry. El estómago de Rena hizo un ruido gracioso que afortunadamente no fue escuchado por Jurina, quien guiaba el camino hacia una de las mesas vacías.

La estudiante se sintió algo inquieta. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en un lugar tan lleno de gente desde que llegó a la capital. Su recorrido diario para comprar víveres no solía llegar más lejos que el minisúper cercano a su departamento.

En Nagoya, nunca había tenido que salir a conseguir comida por sí misma. Solo era necesario esperar que la llamaran por su nana para saber que todo estaba listo. Su rutina habitual era de la escuela a su casa y en ciertos fines de semana acompañaba a sus padres en algún evento importante. Incluso sus visitas a la fábrica de sake se contaban con los dedos de una mano.

De nueva cuenta, no podía evitar comparar su antigua vida con la actual. Algo tan simple como comer en aquel restaurante era una experiencia única para ella, quien estaba acostumbrada a los lugares en donde el asistente de su padre tenía que llamar para agendar un día.

No quería sonar como una niña rica consentida, pero tenía que admitir que había estado viviendo en un mundo paralelo al del resto de sus compañeros de clases e incluso sus maestros. El mesero que se acercó inmediatamente a ellas la hizo detener su análisis. Un menú plastificado de color verde neón les fue entregado a cada una; en la columna izquierda se encontraban los platillos y en la derecha, en pequeñas etiquetas rojas sobrepuestas a los precios originales, estaban escritos los nuevos y por último, en la parte de abajo, la escala de nivel de picor.

Jurina observó el menú con algo de recelo. La verdad era que no era muy buena con la comida picosa, pero alguna fuerza mayor a su sentido común la había impulsado a complacer a aquella chiquilla que era su alumna.

Siempre se había preguntado cual era la finalidad de crear diez niveles de picante, cuando lo más factible era que nunca nadie pidiera más allá del nivel cinco. La comida era para disfrutarse y no para ser usada como medio de tortura.  Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue descomunal cuando Rena decidió pedir un curry de cerdo nivel siete.

 _¿Siete?_  Jurina se preguntó alarmada “Rena-san… eso es bastante picante, ¿estás segura?” se dirigió hacia la chica para tratar de disuadirla.

“Estoy acostumbrada a la comida picante,” le respondió sonriente la aludida. “No se preocupe, Matsui-san. De hecho, estoy bastante emocionada por probar el curry de este lugar.” terminó su frase con una sonrisa entusiasta que provocó que Jurina y el mesero tragaran saliva.

“Curry de pollo nivel uno para mí, por favor.” La maestra ordenó sin apartar la mirada de su estudiante, la cual arqueó sus cejas en sorpresa al escuchar el pedido.

“¿Nivel uno, Matsui-san?” Rena parecía mucho más sorprendida por el bajo nivel de picante en la comida de su maestra, como si eso fuera más alarmante que ella eligiendo un nivel por encima del promedio.

“Me gusta el curry, pero prefiero disfrutar su sabor de forma balanceada, el picante suele ocultar algunas cosas.” prefirió decir aquello en lugar de _No soy buena con la comida picante, pero hemos venido aquí porque tengo la insensata necesidad de complacerte._

“Vaya, eso es interesante. Siempre he creído que en realidad el picante resalta el sabor de este tipo de platillos.” Jurina podía ver en la mirada de Rena la sinceridad total de sus palabras y la sorpresa genuina al encontrarse ante un punto de vista como el suyo.

La maestra se descubrió a sí misma observando a la chica con detenimiento. Sus ojos eran pequeños, pero expresivos, su sonrisa aún tenía la inocencia característica de su edad y notó que tendía a gesticular con las manos, sobre todo si el tema le parecía emocionante. Lo hizo cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre las diferencias entre el curry en los diversos países de Asia, también amplió el movimiento de sus manos cuando le explicó sobre la diferencia en las escalas de picor de los restaurantes.

“Creo que lo más picante que he probado fue una vez de vacaciones con mi familia en Hawái. Es la única ocasión en que mis ojos han llorado.” Rena sonreía mientras recordaba aquel invierno fuera del país. Su padre había tenido una junta importante con distribuidores americanos interesados en el sake, la familia decidió tomar esa oportunidad para tener un fin de semana relajado.

“¿Tu familia suele viajar fuera del país?” Jurina agregó esa información a la nana que Rena había dicho tener. Aquella familia Matsui debía tener un importante poder adquisitivo.

“No, no toda la familia. Solo mi padre, por sus negocios. Aquella vez fue una excepción a la regla.” Respondió Rena con un tono más mesurado.

La conversación siguió en un tono casual. Jurina recomendando algunos lugares cercanos al área y que eran famosos para los chicos de su edad, también soltando algún pequeño consejo sobre como adaptarse a la ciudad.

Pronto el ambiente extraño que se sentía entre ellas se evaporó y la conversación hasta antes de que el mesero llegara a la mesa con sus órdenes, había sido bastante placentera. Sin embargo, las cosas fueron desarrollándose de una manera extraña para la maestra.

Ambas se sonrieron cuando sus platillos fueron asentados en la mesa y sin esperar más comenzaron a comer. Jurina con cautela, no queriendo tener una sorpresa sobre el nivel del picante, muy a pesar de ser un simple nivel uno, no quería confiarse. Rena, dando un buen primer bocado luego de soplar un poco para bajar la temperatura de sus alimentos.

La mayor decidió rápidamente que podía tolerar aquel picor y continuó con más confianza antes de levantar su mirada y observar a una demasiado feliz Rena dando el siguiente bocado. La chica sonrió ampliamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron y los ojos de Jurina la traicionaron al viajar directamente a la boca de la menor.  

Se relamió sus labios de manera inconsciente. Aquella niña era atractiva, algún día, estaba segura que estaría llena de chicos acosándola por los pasillos de la escuela. Chicos de su edad, enviándole cartas para San Valentín o confesando sus sentimientos hacia ella en alguno de los patios de la escuela a la hora del receso.

Jurina se imaginó a esta retraída chica en su pupitre al fondo del salón de clases, no sabiendo que hacer con las cartas que eran dejadas en su casillero. Se imaginó la reacción que tendría cuando algún chico se acercara a ella. Pudo imaginar aquellos ojos incómodos por la atención recibida, tal y como ocurría cuando la llamaba al pizarrón para explicar el esquema de una célula vegetal.

La maestra súbitamente se sintió molesta. Matsui Rena era una chica tímida, inocente y que gustaba de disfrutar de su mundo o al menos eso era lo que había aprendido al observarla durante el colegio. No tenía por qué convertirse en una especie de trofeo para sus compañeros de salón.

Se preguntó a sí misma, si de ambas haber nacido en la misma generación, ella se atrevería a cortejarla. Jurina había sido bastante popular en sus tiempos de instituto y no perdió tiempo en conseguir más de una novia durante sus años de estudiante, pero, se preguntó si de haber tenido a una Matsui Rena estudiando en su mismo salón… ¿podría haberse atrevido a probar aquellos labios?

Fue necesario que tomara algo de agua y se reprendiera a sí misma por ir tan lejos en su imaginación.

Nadie conocía el futuro y así como pudiera que los chicos de la escuela decidieran – al igual que ella – que Rena era linda, podía que ni siguieran se fijaran en ella por estar detrás de otras chicas más sociables. Y en todo caso, ella no tenía por qué molestarse por jóvenes siendo jóvenes y disfrutando de sus años de escuela y lo típico de su edad. Enamorarse, encontrar el primer amor, entusiasmarse e incluso sufrir por primera vez de un corazón roto.

Muchísimo menos debía de imaginar universos alternos donde ella y Rena podrían haber protagonizado un romance estudiantil, ¡Era su maestra por amor al cielo! Una ola de culpa la golpeó.

“¿Qué le parece su curry, Matsui-san?” La voz suave de Rena la hizo regresar a la realidad. La chica tenía los labios ligeramente rojos e hinchados por el picante. Jurina se relamió los suyos de nuevo.

“Es muy bueno. Se me había olvidado el buen sabor de este lugar.” Admitió sincera. “¿Que tal el tuyo?”

“Creo que tiene bien merecido el nivel siete,” Rena contestó antes de dar un trago a su vaso de agua. “Ahora siento curiosidad por probar los niveles más altos.” Rió de buena gana al ver la cara de incredulidad de su maestra.

“Eres sorprendente, Rena-san. Yo no podría con el nivel dos.” Ambas rieron con gusto.

“Eh, sensei…” Rena hizo el ademán de agarrar una de las servilletas de papel de la mesa, pero entonces un grito la hizo congelarse en su lugar.

“¡¿Matsui-sensei?!” Jurina volteó rápidamente su cabeza hacia donde procedía aquel llamado. Ahí a unos metros de ellas se encontraba Sato Mieko quien las veía con sorpresa. Detrás de ella pudieron divisar a Yagami Kumi y Nakanishi Yuka, las tres aun con el uniforme escolar.

“Matsui-sensei, es una sorpresa encontrarla aquí,” Nakanishi Yuka, la más alta de las tres, de cabellos cortos y castaños fue la primera en notar a Rena. “Ah, también esta Rena-san, esperamos no interrumpir.”

“No, no,” Jurina negó con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente. “Rena-san no es de la ciudad, estaba ayudándola a ubicar ciertos sitios.”

“¡Ah, ya veo!” Mieko asintió y se dirigió hacia Rena. “Si tienes alguna duda, Rena-san no dudes en preguntar. Somos compañera de equipo después de todo y estaremos más que dispuestas a ayudar, ¿No es así?” volteó hacia sus compañeras, quienes asintieron con entusiasmo, “Sensei, por cierto,” Mieko estiró su mano y cogió una servilleta, “tiene un poco de salsa por aquí,” dijo al tiempo que sin pudor alguno limpiaba la mejilla derecha de su maestra.

“¡Ah! Gracias, Sato-san,” Jurina sintió sus orejas quedar calientes por la pena. Rena por otro lado se sintió decepcionada al no ser ella la que asistía a la sensei, pero decidió que no podía culpar a Mieko por ello, después de todo antes de que ellas llegaran estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo.

“¿También les gusta el curry?” Rena se vio en la necesidad de unirse a la conversación, aunque dentro suyo se sentía ligeramente irritada por la intromisión. Estaba teniendo un momento muy agradable con su maestra, alguien que le resultaba atrayente – en realidad, a casi todo el alumnado del instituto – y la idea de compartir su atención no le agradaba.

“¡Esa soy yo!” Yagami Kumi levantó la mano de inmediato. Su largo cabello oscuro se encontraba suelto y le caía un poco más abajo de los hombros, sus grandes ojos castaños claros fueron alcanzados por su sonrisa. “En realidad, había escuchado que este lugar es muy bueno…”

“Y lleva días tratando de convencernos de traerla aquí.” Mieko rodó sus ojos.

“No solo traerla. También pagar por su comida,” Yuka bufó, provocando la risa de Jurina, quien negó con la cabeza.

“¿Por qué no comen con nosotras?” Les preguntó a sus estudiantes mientras les señalaba las sillas vacías.

“No, no, sensei. De verdad no queremos importunar.” Yuka se apresuró a negar mirando hacia sus amigas pidiendo apoyo.

“Tonterías. No nos molesta, ¿Cierto, Rena-san?” Jurina miró hacia esta última, disculpándose con la mirada. Sinceramente, no deseaba que su tiempo y plática con la joven Matsui se viera interrumpida, pero era consciente de lo peligroso que sería no invitar a las otras chicas, ¿Qué pasaría si empezaba el rumor de que Matsui-sensei gustaba de tener citas privadas con sus estudiantes? No estaba segura si estas tres chicas eran del tipo que esparce rumores, pero necesitaba ser precavida.

Rena negó sutilmente hacia las otras chicas antes de sonreír.

“No hay problema. Comamos todas juntas.” La chica miró hacia Jurina quien le devolvió la mirada con algo de culpa, formando con los labios un mudo _disculpa,_ pero estaba bien, Rena entendía. Sería muy extraño si la maestra mostrara favoritismo hacia ella, sin embargo, aunque comprendía la situación, no podía evitar sentir decepción al tener que interrumpir tan amena cena.

Las chicas no tardaron en ordenar. Jurina y Rena quienes ya habían casi terminado su comida, acompañaron al trío mientras degustaban sus propias ordenes de nivel dos de picante. De vez en cuando, Rena lanzaba miradas discretas hacia su maestra, quien reía con las ocurrencias de sus compañeras y contaba alguna anécdota de sus tiempos como estudiante.

En más de un par de veces, las miradas de ambas se encontraron y aunque Jurina le sonreía, ella no podía evitar apartar los ojos apenada.

“Rena-san,” Yuka se dirigió a ella luego de tomar un poco de agua. “Si necesitas ayuda con algo no dudes en decirlo. Mis abuelos tienen una lavandería no muy lejos de la escuela.”

“Gracias, Nakanishi-san.” Rena asintió sintiéndose de pronto apenada por tener todos los ojos de la mesa sobre sí.

“Podrías llamarme por mi nombre, aunque, preferiría si me llamas como el resto del salón, Nishishi.” La chica de cabello cortó sonrió. Somos compañeras de equipo en la clase de Matsui-sensei, espero nos podamos llevar bien.”

“¡Yo soy Kuumin!” Kumi se apresuró a decir.

“Kuumin, tus modales, no hables con la boca llena. Pero sí, estoy de acuerdo, a mí puedes llamarme Neesan.” Mieko la miró con expectación, sin embargo Rena solo se revolvió un poco sobre su asiento no sabiendo muy bien que decir.

Jurina observó divertida. Rena era reservada, algo le decía que las tres chicas tardarían bastante en lograr que ella las llamara por sus apodos, pero era tranquilizador saber que sus compañeras de clases no parecían tener problemas en acercarse a la callada muchacha.

 

* * *

 

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Jurina llegó a su departamento. Se quitó el saco oscuro y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Sin poder quitarse de su mente los ojos castaños de Rena cuando se despidieron en la estación del metro. Había sido una comida entretenida, aunque con más personas de lo originalmente planeado.

Suspiró tratando de calmar sus pensamientos, concentrando su mirada en el techo blanco sobre ella.

En más de una ocasión, se había descubierto a sí misma observando los labios y el cuello de la menor. Jurina sabía que eso estaba mal. Era su estudiante, era menor de edad y por sobre todo, había depositado su confianza en ella. Era una figura de autoridad y se suponía que debía de hacerla sentir segura en lugar de estar imaginando como ser vería cuando fuera mayor.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, impidiéndole seguir con su tren de pensamientos.

“¿ _Jurina?”_ escuchó la conocida voz de Masana al otro lado del teléfono.

“Hey, ¿Qué tal tu día lolicon?” Preguntó con diversión en la voz.

“ _¿Mi día? No tan interesante como el tuyo. Porque debió de ser muy interesante para que no me mandaras mensaje en todo el día.”_ Jurina pudo notar el ligero tono de reproche en la voz de su mejor amiga.

“Lo siento, es que salí a comer algo con unas alumnas.”

“ _¿Eh? ¿Matsui-sensei gusta de invitar lindas chicas menores de edad a comer? ¡Y yo soy la lolicon!”_ la risa divertida de Masana estalló de repente.

“¡No es lo que crees!” Se apresuró a rebatir.

“ _Matsui-sensei ha encontrado la atracción en las inocentes chicas de instituto, ¡Padres cuiden a sus hijas!”_ la risa continúo sin reparo alguno para irritación de Jurina.

“Deja de decir tonterías.” La maestra bufó, mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia el dormitorio. En su escritorio divisó varios papeles de la escuela y se acercó para poner orden antes de dormir. “Las chicas son especiales y me recuerdan mucho a como éramos tú y yo,” prestó atención hacia una de las hojas notando que era la lista de asistencia de la clase 1-C.

“ _Claro y estoy segura que solo buscas ayudarlas a sobrevivir tan cruel etapa de la vida.”_

“Usa todo el sarcasmo que quieras, Masana, pero es la verdad,” dijo en tono serio mientras toda su atención estaba centrada en un nombre en específico de la lista:  _Matsui Rena._

Suspiró al tiempo que se daba un pequeño masaje en la frente. Escuchar a Masana reírse y sugerir planes descabellados para atraer a las jóvenes e inocentes chicas que rodeaban a Jurina en el colegio, estaba comenzando a darle dolor de cabeza.

 

* * *

 

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Rena se encontraba sumergida hasta el cuello en su baño, sintiendo el agua caliente relajar sus músculos y dejando que la tranquilidad de su apartamento permitiera que su mente volará hacia el recuerdo de la tarde compartida con su profesora.

Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando recordaba los ojos de la mayor, su sonrisa dirigida hacia ella y el tono juguetón de su voz. De pronto se preguntó cómo sería poder pasar más tiempo cerca de ella y también si es que tenía novio; no había anillo en su mano, así que estaba segura que al menos no estaba comprometida.

Tampoco podía ignorar el sentimiento de desconcierto que la embargaba cada vez que se daba cuenta que estaba sintiendo atracción hacia otra mujer. Nunca antes había visto a otra mujer de aquella manera. Comenzó a preguntarse si sería normal sentir atracción hacia solo una mujer en específico y no hacia todas, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser lo mismo cuando encuentras a un chico que te gusta, es decir, no sientes atracción hacia todos los chicos… ¿o sí?

Bufó. Su mente estaba empezando a enredarse y sacar ideas raras.

“Matsui Jurina,” se atrevió a decir su nombre en voz alta. “Jurina-san… Jurina-chan… Jurina…” se sonrojó violentamente después de atreverse a quitar los honoríficos. Miró hacia el techo del baño sintiendo algo de frustración, ¿así es como se siente tener atracción hacia alguien más?

Solo estaba segura de una cosa y es que le gustaba estar cerca de la mayor. Aunque eso hiciera que su corazón latiera raro y sintiera su cara caliente. Ella deseaba pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo cerca de su sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

El sonido de la tiza en contra del pizarrón verde del laboratorio de ciencias junto con el murmullo bajo de los estudiantes del grupo 1-C y el ocasional chillar de las sillas en contra del suelo, parecían no existir para Matsui Rena. La chica parecía habitar en algún tipo de limbo dimensional en donde las únicas que existían eran ella y su maestra de ciencias biológicas: Matsui Jurina.

La docente llevaba puesta su pulcra bata blanca sobre su igualmente blanca blusa y una falda entubada color lila. Las zapatillas de tacón rojas la hacían verse al menos unos diez centímetros más alta. Sus cabellos cuidadosamente recogidos en una alta coleta dejaban a la vista su cuello de piel suave. Todo en aquella pintura le parecía perfecto a la estudiante, incluso el sol que entraba por los grandes ventanales parecía hacerla irradiar aún más atracción.

Sí, Rena estaba mentalmente muy lejos de los tubos de ensayo acomodados sobre su mesa y las hojas de espinaca que Kumi trataba de cortar en trozos sin llevarse la mitad de sus dedos en el proceso. Su equipo había elegido a la persona menos hábil para manejar el cuchillo, pero ella no podía decir nada al respecto, no es como que estuviera mezclando correctamente la enzima digestiva con agua en el matraz que le había dado por sus compañeras hacía casi diez minutos.

“¡Rena-san!” La chica apartó rápidamente la mirada de su maestra cuando su nombre sonó alto frente suyo. Mieko y Yuka la observaban atentamente, ambas con las cejas levantadas. “Rena-san, te preguntaba si ya está lista la solución enzimática.”

“Ah…” Rena bajo su mirada hacia el matraz que sostenía con la mano izquierda. “Ah, sí… lo siento.” Colocó el matraz a mitad de la mesa y sonrió apenada hacia sus compañeras.

“No pasa nada, Rena-san.” Yuka, quien sostenía un vaso de precipitados comenzó a colocar la solución y rotular el recipiente. “Kumin, ne, solo faltan las espinacas… ¿Estás segura que puedes con eso? Nee-san, creo es que mejor que tú lo hagas.”

La pequeña discusión llevándose a cabo en su mesa sobre quien debía de cortar las espinacas para realizar la extracción de ADN vegetal, se volvió un murmullo atenuado de fondo, cuando Rena llevó su mirada de nuevo hacia el pizarrón. Su maestra ahora parecía revisar algunas cosas en su libreta de apuntes antes de escribir sobre la pizarra para que todo el grupo pudiera copiar los apuntes.

Sin embargo, su atenta observación llegó a su final de manera abrupta cuando la maestra desvío su atención de la libreta y ambas miradas se encontraron. Rena, congelada en su sitio, cuando una sonrisa brillante adornó el rostro de Jurina y asintió con la cabeza saludándola. La chica sintió su cabeza arder y mil colores pasar por ella antes de desviar la mirada de manera brusca y centrar su atención hacia sus compañeras de equipo. El corazón galopando salvaje en su pecho.

Jurina frunció el ceño extrañada ante la reacción de la menor, incluso volteó hacia atrás para confirmar que no hubiera nada que desencadenara tan extraño comportamiento en Rena. Se rascó nerviosa la nuca al no encontrar nada más que la pizarra con los apuntes que estaba dejando para la clase.

“Si tienen alguna duda durante el procedimiento, no duden en preguntar y no olviden manejar con cuidado los cuchillos.” Jurina regresó rápidamente su atención hacia la práctica de laboratorio que estaban realizando. Pasó su concienzuda mirada sobre cada mesa antes de sentarse detrás del escritorio y comenzar a revisar el ensayo que les había pedido a sus chicos.

Su atención, no obstante, era imposible mantenerla en las hojas frente suyo. Su traicionera mirada, subía disimuladamente hacia aquella mesa en medio del laboratorio, aquella que tenía a cierta chica de largos cabellos oscuros y pequeños ojos chocolates. Tragó saliva antes de intentar nuevamente concentrarse en los ensayos, pero sabía perfectamente, que regresaría hacia aquella mesa en cuestión de segundos.

Habían pasado únicamente dos días desde el almuerzo de curry que compartieran juntas y aunque le hubiera gustado volver a repetir la ocasión, había estado bastante ocupada con la planeación de las siguientes clases como para poder pasar tiempo de nuevo con la chica. Además, Rena también parecía bastante ocupada. Ni una sola vez en esos dos días había podido conversar con ella. Frunció de nuevo el ceño. Casi parecía que la estuviera evitando.

“¡Matsui Rena-san!” Sus labios se movieron sin que ella pudiera impedirlo. Levantó la vista hacia la estudiante que acababa de llamar sin razón alguna. La chica la miraba confundida. “¿Podría venir un momento, por favor?”

Cuando la confundida estudiante se dirigía hacia el escritorio, no pudo evitar notar que el corazón acababa de instalarse detrás de sus oídos y que posiblemente no bajaría de nuevo a su pecho, al menos no en los siguientes minutos.

“¿Matsui-sensei?” Rena se colocó a un costado de ella. Sus ojos haciendo más de una pregunta a la vez.

“Eh, Matsui-san… ¿Entregó su ensayo al representante de clase?” El cerebro de Jurina, para su fortuna, decidió ser su aliado y trabajar rápidamente en busca de una excusa decente.

“Sí, sensei. Justo antes de entrar al laboratorio.” Los ojos de la menor ahora mostraban preocupación.

“Oh… bueno… entonces debe de ser mi error. No lo encuentro, ¿Podría ayudarme? Dos pares de ojos son mejores que uno, ¿cierto?” Jurina sonrió lo mejor que pudo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Los dedos temblorosos de Jurina comenzaron a pasar ensayo por ensayo, su nerviosa mirada leyendo en voz baja los nombres de los estudiantes conforme cambiaba de hoja. Rena, de pie junto a ella, observaba atenta en busca de su nombre. El nerviosismo de estar junto a su maestra atenuado por la preocupación de perder la calificación luego de tantas horas de trabajo.

“Sensei, es este,” Rena dijo apenas notar su nombre. El tono aliviado en su voz hizo sentir culpable a Jurina.

“¡Vaya!” La mayor fingió sorpresa en la voz. “Una disculpa, Matsui-san, parece ser que mi torpeza hoy es mayor de la habitual.” Sonrió mientras sostenía la mirada de aquellos orbes castaños. Rena negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

“No hay problema, sensei.” La chica sonrió tímidamente, manteniendo la mirada fija en la de su profesora y sintiendo como si en su estómago hubiera una fiesta. De nueva cuenta estaba entrando en aquel limbo en donde no había otra existencia más que las suyas.

Y hubiera seguido ahí adentro tal vez el resto de la clase, si no fuera por una repentina exclamación de dolor detrás suyo y el sonido de la silla de Jurina cuando esta se levantó de golpe.

“¡Tanaka-san!” Jurina llegó en tres zancadas hacia le mesa al frente del laboratorio. “Es por esto que les advertí sobre utilizar los cuchillos con cuidado.” sujetó la mano derecha de la chica que sangraba. “¡Matsui-san, el botiquín!” Rena brincó en su lugar antes de voltear hacia el escritorio y tomar la caja blanca con una cruz roja que descansaba sobre el mismo. La maestra sacó un par de gasas y alcohol, poniéndolos sobre la herida. “Ve a enfermería, mantén presionada la herida.” Le indicó con tono amable, su rostro mostrando preocupación. “Todos los demás, por favor, tengan cuidado con el filo de los cuchillos.”

En ese instante Matsui Jurina había actuado con tal rapidez y gentileza, que Rena no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se saltaba dos latidos antes de volver a su curso. Su maestra no solo era hermosa, inteligente y amable, también era genial.

 

* * *

 

Para Rena, el resto de la semana pasó siendo una mezcla de sentimientos que la estaban haciéndole sentir en una montaña rusa. Durante las noches, sentía una expectación tal por que llegara el siguiente día, que tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño; en las mañanas, sus sentidos se mantenían alertas, siempre atenta sobre la presencia de la maestra de Ciencias Biológicas a quien parecía encontrarse en cada rincón de la escuela; y en las tardes, cuando la escuela comenzaba a quedar vacía y sentía que aún no quería llegar a casa, se mantenía con la esperanza de volver a compartir comida con ella.

Sin embargo, a pesar de querer acercarse a ella y conocerla mejor, una parte le advertía sobre ser precavida. Después de todo, ella solo era una estudiante. Una niña comparada con el adulto que representaba Matsui Jurina.

El cotilleo usual del salón de clases hoy le parecía más molesto de lo normal. Por alguna razón, la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban bastante excitados y ella, aunque asistía a las mismas clases con ellos, no podía evitar sentirse completamente fuera de lugar al no entender la emoción en el aire.

Para su sorpresa, no tuvo que preguntar nada, pronto una hoja le fue puesta sobre su pupitre.

“Rena-san, falta tu voto.” Sato Mieko le sonreía de oreja a oreja. La aludida levantó amabas cejas no entendiendo que era lo que ocurría y provocando una carcajada por parte de su compañera de clases. “Estamos haciendo una votación. Queremos saber quién es el maestro más cool de la escuela.”

Cuando Rena prestó atención hacia los nombres escrito en aquella hoja, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Encabezando la lista estaba Matsui-sensei y la cantidad de votos puestos junto a su nombre debía de ser el equivalente a más de la mitad del salón.

“No finjas que no sabes a quien poner,” Mieko volvió a reír con ganas, “sé que tú también votarás por Matsui-sensei, he visto como la miras.”

Rena no podía verse a sí misma, pero estaba segura que justo ahora debía de tener el rostro completamente rojo. Se hundió en su asiento, como si eso le fuera a dar la protección que sentía necesitaba.

“Entonces, Rena-san, ¿Para quién es tu voto?” La cabeza de Rena quedó un instante en blanco. Era como si cualquier idea coherente simplemente hubiera decidido salir de viaje sin avisarle y sin mucho menos, decirle cuando regresaría. “¡Bien!” Mieko aplaudió contenta, “Matsui-sensei, será.”

Y así como vino se fue. Dejando a Rena con la palabra en la boca. Aunque pare ser sinceros, no era como que fuera a votar por otro maestro. Sin embargo, había algo que ahora le preocupaba enormemente: si Mieko se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que observaba a Matsui-sensei, era más que seguro que algún otro de sus compañeros también lo supiera y mucho más importante, ¿Su maestra lo sabía?

Ahora con mayor razón debía de mantenerse alejada. La profesora debía de pensar que era rara, de esos tipos de estudiantes acosadores. Golpeó su frente en contra de su pupitre. Quería desaparecer.

 

* * *

 

Jurina comía su bento en la sala de profesores. Su escritorio daba hacia la ventana y desde ahí podía observar el campo de béisbol. Dio un bocado y mascó de manera concienzuda el pedazo de pulpo, mientras su cabeza analizaba una y otra vez la comida que había hecho con Rena hacía ahora casi una semana. Algo estaba molestándola.

La estudiante parecía estar evitándola. Cosa nada sencilla tomando en consideración que ambas pasaban una buena parte de su día en la escuela y que ella era tutora de su salón. Dio un sorbo a su té antes de rascarse la nuca frustrada. No recordaba haber hecho nada que asustara a la joven. De hecho, recordaba que al día siguiente las cosas parecían bien.

Después de aquella comida, las cosas en la escuela parecían normales. Tal vez ahora era mucho más consciente de la presencia de la chica – cómo si aquello fuera posible – y cuando sus miradas se encontraban en la hora de clases o en algún momento entre los pasillos, siempre había una sonrisa. Ahora, en cambio, la chica evitaba su mirada y siempre parecía tener prisa por estar en algún otro lugar.

Suspiró antes de tomar otro pedazo de pulpo. Tampoco es como que pudiera hacer drama porque una alumna parece no sentirse cómoda con ella… aunque la incomodidad venga después de pasar tiempo juntas.

Aquello la estaba volviendo loca.

“¡Argh!” Golpeó con ambas manos su escritorio en un ataque de frustración. Arrebato que lamentó casi de inmediato puesto que su termo con té cayó víctima de la sacudida de la mesa. El caliente contenido se vertió sobre su blusa azul celeste y salpicó parte de su falda gris. Aquello debía de ser una broma.

Se levantó apuradamente y corrió hacia el baño al fondo de la habitación, sin embargo, grande fue su decepción cuando se dio cuenta que no contaban con papel sanitario y ella no había cargado algún pañuelo consigo. Maldiciendo nuevamente, salió de la sala de maestros hacia el baño más cercano.

Entró como un tornado, dirigiéndose hacia los lavabos. Abrió el paso del agua y con mucho cuidado de no mojar excesivamente la tela comenzó a limpiar lo mejor que podía con ayuda de algo de papel sanitario que sacó apresuradamente de uno de los cubículos. Bufó cada vez más molesta consigo misma. Parecía una niña descuidada.

“Por esto es que Masana siempre se burla de ti…”

“¿M-Matsui-sensei?” Jurina dirigió su mirada hacia el espejo, encontrándose con el reflejo de la chica que había estado atormentando su consciencia desde hacía varios días. Sí, esto definitivamente era una broma, ¿A que Dios ofendió en su vida pasada para merecer aquello?

“Matsui-san…” El rojo en su rostro solo competía en intensidad con el que la menor tenía en el suyo. “Rena-san, no sabía que se encontraba aquí.”

“Sí… es que… acabo de terminar de usar el baño. Yo, eh…”

“Sí… yo estoy teniendo problemas algo húmedos…” Jurina estuvo a punto de golpear su cabeza en contra del espejo, ¿qué tipo de selección de palabras era aquella? Y sus ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra el espejo se hicieron mayores cuando un pesado silencio siguió sus palabras. “Yo… mi blusa…” Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir para romper el momento.

Rena pareció regresar de donde sea que su mente había volado y se precipitó hacia la mayor para ayudarle. “Creo que esto será de mayor ayuda.” Sacó del bolsillo de su falda un pañuelo blanco con bordados en hilo rojo. Lo humedeció un poco y procedió a tallar ligeramente la tela manchada. Sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe y levantó la mirada asustada. “D-Disculpe, sensei… no era mi intención entrometerme así.” Le ofreció el pañuelo al tiempo que rompía el contacto visual.

“No. No son necesarias las disculpas. Muchas gracias, Rena-san.” Tomó el pañuelo ofrecido haciendo contacto sin querer con la suave piel de las manos de la menor. Ambas dieron un ligero salto ante el contacto, entrelazando sus miradas, cada una esperando la reacción de la otra.

“Espero que sea de ayuda.” Agregó la menor tratando de romper el silencio que se instalaba en el lugar. Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia la mancha oscura en la blusa.

“Soy un desastre,” dijo Jurina con aire derrotado, “no puedo creer que tenga mi ropa en estas condiciones y aún tengo varias clases por delante.”

“Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Akimoto-sensei.” El rostro de Rena se iluminó de inmediato, como cuando alguien encuentra la respuesta adecuada para su problema. “Podría prestarle una sudadera de alguno de los equipos.”

“Tienes razón,” la maestra sonrió haciendo que el corazón de Rena volviera a saltarse al menos dos latidos, “es una buena idea, Rena-san. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.”

“N-No tiene por qué agradecer…” los ojos de Rena nuevamente huyeron de la mirada de Jurina. La mayor no pudo evitar torcer la boca.

“Rena-san, ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Hice algo que te incomodara?” Jurina se atrevió a romper la corta distancia que las separaba y tomó la mano derecha de la joven con sutileza. La chica brincó ante el contacto, pero la mayor no la soltó.

“N-No, sensei,” la menor se apresuró a contestar, “Usted no ha hecho nada mal.”

“Entonces debe ser mi imaginación,” Jurina le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, “tenía la impresión de que estabas evitándome.” Rena no pudo evitar sentir que de nuevo todos los colores subían a su rostro, cuando su maestra le dedicó el mismo tipo de mirada que le había dado a Tanaka Natsumi cuando se cortó en la clase de laboratorio: una que denotaba preocupación sincera.

“Humm.” Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, negando vehementemente. “No, sensei.” Escuchó la risa de la profesora y sintió su mano obligándola a despegar la mirada de sus pies.

“Rena-san, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que te ves linda cuando te sonrojas?” Los ojos castaños de la maestra le sonreían de manera cálida.

“Sensei, yo…” Sin embargo, lo que fuera que la chica estaba a punto de decir, no pudo ser escuchado puesto que la puerta del baño se abrió y varias estudiantes entraron platicando animadamente. Jurina soltó de inmediato la mano y el mentón de Rena, separándose dos pasos de ella. Las demás chicas no parecieron tomarlas en cuenta, mientras se lavaban las manos o entraban a alguno de los cubículos.

“Muchas gracias, Matsui-san. Seguiré tu consejo e iré con Akimoto-sensei. Ella tendrá algo que pueda ayudarme. Ahora creo que el receso está próximo a concluir, sería buena idea regresar a tu salón de clases.”

“Es un gusto ser de ayuda, sensei.” Rena hizo una ligera inclinación y cedió el paso a la mayor, quien salió de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás.

El corazón de Rena aun latía desbocado cuando entró al salón marcado con el 1-C en su puerta. Su entrada no detuvo la rutina de sus demás compañeros quienes reían, platicaban o simplemente leían algún libro. Su corazón siguió latiendo con fuerza para cuando se sentó en su lugar y todavía lo sentía en sus oídos cuando la voz de Nakanishi Yuka se abrió paso en su mente.

“Rena-san,” la chica sonrió, “estamos pensando ir a comer juntas el sábado. Ya sabes, un almuerzo del equipo del laboratorio de ciencias. Sin ti estaríamos incompletas. Lo que quiero decir, es que nos gustaría que nos acompañes, ¿te parece bien?”

“¿Eh?” Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia donde Sato Mieko y Yagami Kumi la miraban expectantes. Kumi incluso la saludo con la mano alegremente. “¿Yo?” se apuntó a sí misma algo confundida.

“Sí. No tenemos otra Rena en el salón,” Yuka rió con gusto. “Entonces, ¿vienes?”

 

* * *

 

La risa femenina se escuchaba claramente por todo el restaurante. Los demás comensales, aunque parecían estar ocupados en sus asuntos, no podía evitar lanzar una que otra mirada curiosa hacia la mesa que estaba haciendo tanto ruido. Jurina, con el rostro rojo, intentaba en vano callar a su amiga.

“¿Problemas algo húmedos?” Masana sostenía su estómago con fuerza. “¿Qué tipo de persona pervertida te has vuelto?” Le era completamente imposible contener su risa.

Jurina había accedido a cenar con ella luego de varios días sin haber podido verse. La chica de largos cabellos castaños, rostro afilado y cuerpo delgado era su mejor amiga desde hacía una buena cantidad de años, pero justo ahora, deseaba que cerrara la boca.

“¡Masana, las demás personas pueden oírte!” El pánico en la voz de Jurina era obvio.

“No puedo creer que una de las chicas más populares de nuestra generación no pueda expresarse adecuadamente con una adolescente.” La risa volvió a salir. “Pero dime que al menos no impartiste el resto de tus clases con tu ropa llena de té.”

“No,” Jurina respondió de mala gana, de pronto no sintiendo más ganas de comer su pasta. “La profesora de educación física, Akimoto-san me prestó una chamarra del equipo de basquetbol.”

“¡Pff!” Masana tuvo que asentar su vaso con agua sobre la mesa o podría atragantarse.

“Basta. Si continúas haciendo mofa de mí, me levantaré y ya no saldré más contigo.” Jurina infló sus cachetes molesta.

“¡Oi! Tranquila, Ojyuri,” Masana trataba de calmar su risa. “Es solo que no puedo creer que tengas tan mala suerte.”

“¿Qué tipo de maestra deben de pensar que soy?” Jurina se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. “Olvido documentos importantes en el salón de clases, mis estudiantes se cortan en las clases de laboratorio, doy clases en chamarras de los equipos deportivos del instituto…” su voz sonaba cada vez más desesperada.

“Tranquila, tranquila…” Su amiga comenzó a darle palmaditas en su hombro izquierdo. “Lo ocurrido en laboratorio no fue tu culpa y cualquiera comete uno que otro traspié. No es el fin del mundo.”

“Mi primer trabajo real y no lo estoy haciendo bien.” Apartó el plato de pasta sintiéndose derrotada.

“Oh, vamos, no seas exagerada. No pasa nada. Pero, ¿por qué mejor no me cuentas sobre esa inocente estudiante a la que estás buscando pervertir?” Masana sonrió de oreja a oreja de forma maliciosa.

“¡Masana!” Jurina no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado. “Deja de hablar así, alguien podría pensar que es real.”

“Ya, ya, pero hablando seriamente. Recuerda que debes mantener la distancia con tus alumnos. No eres su amiga, eres su maestra.” Su amiga concluyó, mientras colocaba un poco de carne sobre el pequeño asador en su mesa.

Jurina tragó saliva. “Son buenos chicos.” Fue todo lo que pudo responder mientras jugaba con su tenedor.

“Lo entiendo, pero recuerda que son adolescentes y propensos a enamorarse de la maestra joven y sexy de Ciencias.” Volvió a reír ante lo último.

Jurina solo gruñó por lo bajo.

“No quiero ser una maestra distante. Deseo que tengan confianza para poder hablar conmigo si es que tienen algún problema. Están en una edad importante.” Jurina levantó su vista del tenedor para encontrarse con la mirada seria de Masana.

“¿Hay algo que no me estés contando?” La aludida se tensó por un momento.

“¿De qué estás hablando?” Río tratando de suavizar el ambiente que de pronto se había tornado demasiado serio para su gusto. Sin embargo, la mirada de Masana era cautelosa.

“Normalmente responderías que es algo que ya sabes. No me darías una explicación sobre ganarse la confianza de los alumnos. No me malentiendas, sé que eres alguien profesional, pero los alumnos pueden confundir tu amabilidad y preocupación con otra cosa, sobre todo a esa edad.”

Jurina le restó importancia sacudiendo su mano derecha. “Todo está en orden, Masana. De hecho, tú eres la que me está preocupando, ¿desde cuándo tanta seriedad en una cena?” Jurina sonrió al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Masana suspiró y masajeó el puente de su nariz. “Lo siento, he tenido una semana muy loca,” respondió su amiga con una sonrisa.

“No te preocupes, todos tenemos días locos.” El ambiente de la mesa relajándose considerablemente.

“Es cierto…” Masana dio un buen bocado a la carne que acababa de quitar de la parrilla. “Ah, ¿piensas comerte eso?” preguntó, apuntando hacia la pasta que Jurina había dejado olvidada.

“Toda tuya,” le extendió el plato. Jurina había perdido el apetito por completo, ¿Cómo podría hablar con su amiga sobre los raros sentimientos y sensaciones que cierta alumna de primer año le estaba causando? ¿Cómo hacerlo después de esta conversación? Suspiró con pesadumbre. Se estaba metiendo en territorio peligroso, lo sabía, pero no tenía ganas de evitarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

La mañana del sábado lucía un cielo ligeramente nublado y el ambiente se sentía algo húmedo. Rena revisó la hora en su celular por milésima vez en los últimos minutos. Eran las 10:55 a.m.; tal vez aún tenía tiempo de dar media vuelta y entrar a alguno de los vagones del metro y regresar a casa. De hecho, ni siguiera entendía que era lo que la había motivado a salir de su casa, para empezar.

Nakanishi Yuka la había invitado a comer con el resto de su equipo del laboratorio de ciencias biológicas y aunque al principio no había dado una respuesta afirmativa, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en aquella reunión.

Tal vez había sido mala idea, ¿Qué tal y habían cambiado la hora o el día? ¿Qué pasaba si habían cancelado y ella no se había enterado? Aunque era cierto que Yuka se había ofrecido a ir por ella justo en esa estación del metro y caminar juntas hacia el restaurante. Sin embargo, no había confirmado su asistencia.

“ _De acuerdo,”_  pensó para sí misma “ _Solo da media vuelta. Aun puedes regresar a casa y preparar algo de ramén instantáneo.”_ Asintió firmemente con su cabeza y cuando se disponía a girar sobre sus talones, sintió a alguien sujetarla de su brazo izquierdo al tiempo que una alegre voz la llamaba por su nombre.

“¡Rena-chan!” Unos curiosos ojos castaños claros la miraban con alegría. Yagami Kumi sujetaba su brazo y no parecía tener planes de soltarlo pronto. “¡Te encontré!”

Rena, sintiendo su espacio personal invadido y aturdida por el uso de un honorífico que denotaba una cercanía que ambas no tenía, dio un paso hacia atrás.

“¡Te dije que vendría!” Kumi giró su cabeza hacia la derecha con tanta rapidez que Rena temió se rompiera el cuello. A su lado se encontraba Yuka. La otra chica, ataviada con un pantalón a cuadros negro y blusa sin mangas amarilla, zapatillas deportivas y el cabello demasiado revuelto como para dudar que siguiera se hubiera peinado en la mañana.

“Claro, claro… Buenos días, Rena-san.” Yuka pareció entender la incomodidad de Rena, puesto que sutilmente tomó la mano de Kumi y la alejó del brazo de la otra chica. La joven de cabellos y grandes ojos castaños claros dio un pequeño salto de entusiasmo ocasionando que su falda de tablones azul claro se levantara ligeramente.

“¡Kumin!” Yuka le llamó la atención, con sus manos tratando de controlar a su amiga.

“Entonces, Rena-chan, ¿estás lista para un rato divertido?” Kumi preguntó ignorando por completo a Yuka. “Por cierto, tu blusa me gusta, ¿Dónde la conseguiste? Mi madre fue de viaje a Okinawa el mes pasado y me trajo justo lo que estoy vistiendo hoy. Lo guardé para una ocasión especial.” Apuntó hacia su falda, su blusa a rayas de colores azul, verde y blanco debajo de un chaleco negro de tela deshilachada. “Es un buen look para salir, ¿cierto?”

Rena sonrió. No podía decirle a la chica que su ropa había sido comprada en Ginza unos meses antes de su traslado a Tokio, aunque era muy probable que cualquiera que tuviera buen ojo pudiera diferenciarlo. Su blusa blanca de cuello bajo y mangas a la altura del codo, junto a su falda de estampado rojo y sus zapatillas plateadas de reducido tacón habían salido de Tiffany &CO en un arrebato de su madre de pasar juntas tiempo de calidad.

“Mi madre me las ha obsequiado antes de mudarme hacia Tokio,” respondió con tono casual.

“Ya, ya, basta de eso…” Yuka agitó los brazos desesperada por la pequeña conversación. “Si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde, Neesan ya debe de estar ahí.”

“Lamento no haber confirmado mi asistencia,” Rena se apresuró a decir.

“No hay problema. Aunque teníamos duda sobre si vendrías o no. Creo que lo mejor será intercambiar números telefónicos, así evitaremos problemas en el futuro.” Yuka le restó importancia al asunto. Rena sintió un ligero nerviosismo ante la insinuación de que esta no sería la última invitación a salir con las chicas.

Desde la salida del metro caminaron tres cuadras en línea recta y luego doblaron hacia su izquierda, hacia una calle mucho menos concurrida del barrio Kôtô, la inconfundible Sky Tree parecía guiar sus pasos. No tardaron demasiado en encontrarse con Mieko. La chica vestía unos sencillos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla, botines negros, blusa amplia rosada y una gorra blanca. Agitó su mano entusiasmada cuando las reconoció a la distancia.

“Es un lugar pequeño,” Yuka se dirigió a Rena, quien observaba la pequeña fachada de madera del lugar en donde Mieko las esperaba. Enfrente, había un café que parecía mucho más popular y atractivo. “Pero hacen las mejores brochetas de mariscos que puedas imaginar.”

Decir que Rena pronto se sintió cómoda con la bulliciosa compañía de las chicas, sería mentir. Sin embargo, debía de admitir que no era del todo malo estar con ellas y también debía de admitir que las brochetas de camarón extra picante eran increíblemente sabrosas.

Dentro de aquel local pequeño, con apenas cuatro mesas y una gran barra en donde la mayoría de los clientes se concentraban, el olor a mariscos salteados a las brasas lo llenaba todo, aunque para sorpresa de Rena, la mayoría de sus clientes eran jóvenes. Los mayores, posiblemente estudiantes universitarios.

Conseguir una mesa no fue demasiado difícil y en menos de diez minutos las cuatro chicas estaban sentada en una mesa y ordenando al joven mesero que parecía ser hijo del cocinero. La decoración era demasiado sencilla, fotografías, en su mayoría de playas y muelles cubrían las paredes y un langostino de fibra de vidrio parecía saltar a través de un aro salvavidas en la pared detrás del cocinero.

“Es bueno que vinieras,” Mieko dio un sorbo a su té helado de macha y sonrió hacia Rena. “Mi familia se mudó a Tokio cuando yo estudiaba la escuela elemental. Sé lo difícil que es el cambio de ambiente. Al principio solía llorar pidiendo a mis padres regresar a casa.”

Rena sonrió mientras jugaba con la pajilla de su jugo de arándanos. Ahora parecía entender un poco más detrás del motivo de la invitación. Aquellas chicas solo estaban siendo amables con ella y mentiría si dijera que eso no la conmovía un poco.

“Muchas de las personas y familias en Tokio vienen buscando un mejor lugar. Un mejor trabajo, más oportunidades en las escuelas, incluso hay quienes vienen persiguiendo la fama,” Yuka suspiró. “Mi madre vino aquí hace más de cuarenta años. Ella deseaba ser Idol.”

“Una lástima que su hija no fuera tan bella para intentarlo,” Mieko soltó una carcajada. Rena por un instante se congeló sin saber que decir, aquello le había parecido grosero. Sin embargo, Yuka le dio un golpe en el hombro izquierdo a Mieko, soltando algo parecido a un bufido.

Siguieron platicando demasiadas cosas sin sentido, mientras su orden llegaba a la mesa y Rena no hubiera prestado demasiado atención a la conversación si no fuera por un nombre que salió de los labios de Kumi.

“Matsui-sensei es realmente cool,” dijo luego de terminar una brocheta de pulpo capeado. “La semana pasada me ayudó a pegar panfletos en la escuela.”

“¿Panfletos?” Rena no pudo evitar preguntar con mucha curiosidad.

“Sí, por descuido olvidé mi libreta de notas en la sala de música. Afortunadamente, un compañero la había visto y la entregó en el buzón de objetos extraviados,” respondió sonriente.

“Insisto,” Mieko apuntó a Kumi con el palillo de su brocheta, “debiste de ir primero al departamento de objetos extraviados antes de ir por toda la escuela pegando basura.”

Yuka rió de buena gana y Rena no pudo evitar sonreír. “Pero tienes razón,” Yuka mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. “Matsui-sensei es cool. Hace unos días, estuvo ayudando al club de jardinería con el proyecto del vivero. Muchos estudiantes la estiman,” sonrió con malicia, “aunque también he escuchado que muchos estudiantes están enamorados de ella.”

“¡Ah!” Kumi aplaudió ante lo dicho por Yuka. “Escuché que hay una apuesta sobre quién se atreve a declarar su amor hacia ella primero.”

“¿Una apuesta?” Mieko estuvo cerca de escupir su bebida.

“No me extrañaría,” Yuka asintió vehementemente. “Hay muchos que están interesados en Matsui-sensei. He escuchado que incluso los profesores desean salir con ella.”

“¿Los profesores?” Kumi hizo una mueca de disgusto.

“Malditos rabo verdes. Todos son mucho más viejos que Matsui-sensei.” Mieko secundó la reacción de Kumi.

Rena, por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio, analizando con una nota de preocupación lo que sus compañeras decían. De ser eso cierto, significaba que en cualquier momento, alguno de sus compañeros de escuela o de salón podrían llegar con Matsui Jurina y declarar su fervor. ¿Qué pasaba si Matsui-sensei aceptaba? Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. No, incluso así, Matsui-sensei no era del tipo de maestras que estarían en una relación con un estudiante… ¿o sí?

La sola idea de ver a alguno de sus compañeros declarar su amor hacia la maestra hacía que su estómago se revolviera. Nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para estar junto a Matsui-sensei. Sostuvo su última brocheta de camarones extra picosos con fuerza.

“Seamos sinceras. Creo que a todas en esta mesa nos gusta Matsui-sensei,” Mieko interrumpió los pensamientos de Rena con esa declaración.

Yuka soltó una risita al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y Kumi se sonrojó visiblemente. “¿Tú que dices, Rena-san?” Yuka le preguntó a la chica, alzando sus dos cejas, curiosa.

“Eh… yo…”

“¡Oh, vamos!” Mieko la interrumpió antes de que pudiera responder. “No existe nadie en ese colegio que no sienta atracción por Matsui-sensei, ¿Cierto, Rena-san?”

“Bueno… yo…”

“¿Ves?” Mieko la interrumpió una vez más, riendo con ganas. “Ella también pertenece al club.” Las otras dos chicas rieron, mientras Rena sentía su cara arder. “No te preocupes, Rena-san. No serás ni la primera ni la última que caiga bajo el hechizo de Matsui-sensei.” Estiró su mano izquierda para poder darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a esta última.

“Aunque tengo curiosidad,” Kumi se rascó el rostro fingiendo que tenía un bigote. “¿Con que tipo de hombre se casaría Matsui-sensei?”

 

* * *

 

Jurina sonrió al mesero que acababa de asentar en la mesa el café americano que había ordenado diez minutos antes. En frente suyo, una ocupada Masana se desvivía con su teléfono celular. Algún chisme jugoso, porque su acompañante no parecía muy atenta al mundo alrededor.

“¿Podrías dejar ese teléfono?” Jurina se acarició la frente algo exasperada. “Llevas ahí desde que entramos al café.”

“Lo siento, lo siento…” Masana levantó la vista y sonrió a modo de disculpa. “Es solo que Mizuki me envió mensaje hace unas horas.”

“¿Kuwabara?” Jurina levantó ambas cejas y prestó atención a su amiga. “¿Que cuenta esa anciana?” rió con gusto ante su chiste.

“¡Jurina!” Masana la reprendió. “No seas así. Al menos ella se mantiene en contacto. Hay muchos de los que no he vuelto a saber desde que salimos de la universidad.”

“Tienes razón.” Jurina levantó ambas manos en señal de derrota. “¿Nunca te has preguntado qué será de sus vidas? ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo será la tuya?” dirigió su mirada hacia la gran ventana del lugar desde donde podía verse la calle.

“¿Cómo será mi vida?” Masana la miró extrañada. “Mi vida actualmente está bien. Tengo un buen trabajo, familia y amigos que me quieren. No necesito pensar en el futuro.”

“Yo lo he estado pensando demasiado últimamente,” Jurina le devolvió la mirada con seriedad. “No puedo evitar preguntarme con qué tipo de persona compartiré mi futuro.”

“Espera,” Masana sonrió incrédula. “La gran Matsui Jurina, terror del campus, ¿Está pensando en sentar cabeza?”

“Yo no era el terror del campus,” se defendió rápidamente.

“Conozco a toda una generación que no opina lo mismo,” Masana sacudió su cabeza antes de dar un sorbo a su café late, “¿Hay alguien en la escuela que llame tu atención? Creí que la gran mayoría de los maestros eran personas mayores.”

“No, no tengo a ningún profesor en mente,” observó con detenimiento el café en su taza antes de dar un sorbo más. “Supongo que mi cabeza ha estado demasiado activa últimamente, es todo.”

“Bueno, tal vez tu mente empiece a hacerte ver que cambiar de novia cada vez que te aburres de una, lo cual ocurría en menos de una semana, no es una estrategia muy sensata para plantear un futuro con alguien.”

Jurina bufó ante el recuerdo de sus años de universitaria. Ciertamente había tenido más novias que semestres cursados y eso le había creado una fama no muy agradable dentro de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, Jurina no había podido evitar terminar tan pronto con sus relaciones y tampoco había podido prever el escándalo que alguna de ellas hizo en el campus.

Durante todo ese tiempo, siempre se preguntó si algo era mal con ella. Una relación debería de ser algo mágico. La unión entre dos personas más allá de lo carnal. El entender a la otra persona en un nivel profundo y sentir amor. Amor dulce y picante, arrebatador. Un sentimiento que te llenaba de una manera que nadie más podía hacerlo.

Y aunque Jurina había tenido novias muy atractivas, nunca había podido experimentar lo que todo mundo decía que debía de experimentar cuando estaba junto al ser amado. Buscó una y otra vez, pensando que tal vez se trataba de un error en la elección, pero una y otra vez se encontraba atrapada en una situación incómoda: pronto se daba cuenta que no amaba a la otra persona.

Y también podía decir, en su defensa, que más de la mitad de las novias que tuvo, en realidad eran invenciones de las mismas chicas. Los rumores corrían por el campus a una velocidad alarmante e incluso la única chica que pensó tal vez podría llegar a amar, si dejaba que el tiempo transcurriera, terminó con ella luego de enterarse sobre su supuesta infidelidad. Cosa que jamás había ocurrido.

“No siempre fue mi culpa, ¿Recuerdas a Annin? Era demasiado posesiva…”

“Eso era porque cada fin de semana salías de fiesta y no perdías oportunidad en encamarte con alguna chica nueva,” Masana la interrumpió con tono filoso.

“¡Oh vamos! Eso solo ocurrió una vez y fue porque estaba demasiado ebria para pensar claramente.” Trató de defenderse lo mejor que pudo. Dio un nuevo sorbo a su café y levantó la mirada una vez más hacia la gran ventana del sitio. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando observó del otro lado de la calle a un grupo de cuatro chicas salir del pequeño restaurante de enfrente.

“¿Ocurre algo?” Masana no pasó desapercibido la reacción de su amiga. Volteó de inmediato hacia donde los ojos sorprendidos de Jurina se encontraban clavados.

“¿Las conoces?” Masana preguntó curiosa.

“Son mis alumnas…” La mente de la maestra se desactivó automáticamente de lo que fuera que ocurría dentro de ese café y se centró en la larga melena oscura que brillaba con la luz del sol. Observó el par de piernas que se podían degustar mejor con aquella falda más corta que la falda del uniforme. “Matsui Rena…”

Después de aquella vista, para Jurina le fue imposible concentrarse en lo que sea que Masana le estaba contando, y lo único que su mente lograba registrar una y otra vez, era la silueta de su joven estudiante mientras se alejaba por la calle junto a sus compañeras.

El incidente Matsui Rena, era una de las cosas en su vida actual que no lograba entender. La joven estudiante había entrado por su pupila para nunca salir. Era hermosa. Tal vez, para su gusto, la chica más hermosa de su edad que alguna vez hubiera visto. Y sabía, que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo pensando en ella día a día.

Había algo, que fallaba en explicar, que ocasionaba que la menor estuviera en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Sentía un interés hacia ella muy diferente al que sentía por el resto de sus alumnos. Durante el horario escolar, no podía evitar prestar atención de más a las finas facciones de la chica: sus ojos, cabello, labios, piernas…

Sin embargo, tampoco era algo exclusivamente físico. Sus instintos de protección se potencializaban cuando se trataba de ella. Deseaba protegerla en aquella ciudad que era extraña para la joven, enseñarle a valerse por sí misma, darle la confianza para abrirse con la gente que la rodeaba. Deseaba, ante todo, ser la razón detrás del brillo de aquellos ojos.

“ _Si tan solo fuera unos años mayor.”_ No pudo evitar pensar. Si fuera tan siguiera un par de años mayor, no dudaría en aproximarse a ella con intensiones nada inocentes. Sintió el aire atorarse dentro de sus pulmones, ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar por su mente? Y para su mayor alarma, no era la primera vez que pensaba en aquello.

 

* * *

 

Rena llegó a su casa alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, con un extraño sentimiento albergado en su pecho. Era cierto que había pasado un almuerzo mucho más animado y agradable de lo que imaginó al principio, pero también era cierto que algunos temas conversados durante los alimentos le resultaron preocupantes.

Era bien sabido por todos que Matsui Jurina era la maestra más popular de la escuela y que no eran pocos los que la observaban con una adoración más allá de lo platónico. Sin embargo, saber que había apuestas corriendo sobre el tema, le resultaba perturbante.

Se acostó sobre su sillón y observó el techo de su apartamento por un momento.

Matsui Jurina era la novedad en la escuela. El equivalente a la estrella del deporte de la que todos querían ser amigos. Su mente viajó hacia aquellos ojos castaños, ojos gentiles y brillantes. Los dedos de sus manos largas, su cabello castaño que brillaba con un reflejo chocolate cuando el sol le daba directamente.

Pensó en lo sexy que podía verse con su vestimenta y se imaginó solo por un momento probar esos labios rosados que se antojaban a cereza. Se imaginó aquellos labios carnosos a centímetros de los suyos. Suspiró ante la sola idea.

Se imaginó aquellas manos de dedos largos. Firmes y cálidas. Se imaginó lo que podría sentirse ser tocada y sostenida por ellas. Ese par de manos viajando por su cuerpo: primero acariciando sus cabellos, luego bajando hacia sus pechos. Tal vez la camisa del uniforme sería un obstáculo, tal vez sería mejor si pudiera quitar toda la tela que le impidiera sentir de manera directa aquellas caricias.

Rena cerró sus ojos y bajó sus manos sobre sus pechos y abdomen, tratando de emular lo que ella pensaba que sería la sensación de aquellas manos sobre su piel.

Se imaginó el escalofrío que sentiría cuando aquellas manos llegaran a su ombligo y rodearan su cintura buscando el broche de su falta. Tal vez sus manos ágiles no tardarían en desacerarse del estorbo y entonces ella estaría sobre alguna cama, solo en ropa interior con Matsui-sensei explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Le gustaría mucho que se detuviera por la zona del abdomen bajo y que soplara juguetonamente en su ombligo. Rena podría sentir que algo en su zona íntima estaría palpitando. Un sentimiento que nunca había tenido, pero que comenzaba a volverse más fuerte conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Se preguntó si Matsui-sensei sería del tipo tradicionalista o si le gustaría cumplir con alguna fantasía. Ella no tendría problemas con cualquiera de los posibles escenarios. Se conformaba con sentir sus manos sobre sus más íntimas partes, tal y como su propia mano se encontraba haciendo en el momento.

Se imaginó a Matsui-sensei jugando con su humedad y acariciando su clítoris, que estaba segura, estaría inflado por la estimulación. Posiblemente los frotaría de manera circular y despacio, empezando a mandar reacciones eléctricas en su cuerpo.

Sintiendo su propia humedad, no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera el nombre de su maestra. Quería que la tocaran de manera especial, deseaba que fuera su profesora la que le enseñara el mundo de los adultos.

Pudo imaginar la sonrisa cálida en el rostro de la mayor cuando pronunciara su nombre, mientras aceleraba el ritmo del ataque a su clítoris.

Sus manos se movieron frenéticas al solo imaginar el tacto de los dedos de su sensei. Acarició de manera circular su clítoris y luego procedió a meter un dedo en su zona más íntima, mientras con la palma de su mano hacia presión contra la parte más sensible de su ser.

“M-Matsui-sensei,” soltó en un suspiro cuando fueron dos los dedos que estuvieron dentro suyo. Trató de llevar un ritmo lento al principio, lento y profundo, pero pronto su deseo de sentir mayor placer la obligó a aumentar el ritmo y mover las caderas hacia arriba y abajo, tratando que sus dedos entraran lo más profundo posible. “M-Matsui-sensei… J-Jurina… ¡Jurina!” levantó el tono cuando sintió que sus dedos eran comprimidos por las paredes de su vagina. Subió su cadera por puro instinto y sintió como cada vez se encontraba más cerca de llegar al placer supremo. Los sonidos que estaba emitiendo le parecían ajenos a sí misma, solo podía concentrarse en los embates eléctricos que recorrían su cuerpo.

El orgasmo llegó a los pocos minutos. Dejándola extenuada y borrando la imagen de Matsui-sensei, quien en sus fantasías, la había estado tocando e incluso lamiendo. Abrió sus ojos, deseando poder tener el rostro de su maestra frente al suyo.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, su mente parecía más clara que nunca, sabía que había algo que debía de hacer. Si existía una apuesta sobre quien declaraba su amor primero, definitivamente ella sería la ganadora y no solo eso, Matsui Jurina le daría el sí.  Sin embargo, para ello tenía que trabajar cuidadosamente. Si sus padres se enteraban que estaba intentando seducir a una mujer mayor que ella, lo más probable es que tuviera a la limusina fuera de su apartamento, lista para llevarla.

Necesitaba ganar la atención de su maestra por sobre todos los demás y la única forma de hacerlo era combatiendo su timidez natural y arriesgarse a interactuar más con ella. Quería ser notada. Deseaba que su profesora se diera cuenta de que ella era una mujer lista para ofrecerle su amor.

Bien, comenzaría lo más pronto posible. Con eso en mente, cerró los ojos de nuevo y se dejó llevar por el sueño que siempre llegaba después del orgasmo, no sin antes suspirar una vez más el nombre de su maestra.

 

* * *

 

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase se dejó escuchar por toda la escuela. Jurina suspiro de alivio mientras organizaba los ensayos que había dejado de tarea para sus estudiantes. El día de hoy la clase con el salón 1-C había sido particularmente complicada. Matsui Rena había pasado toda la clase con sus piernas cruzadas y mordisqueando lentamente el borrador de su lápiz. Incluso la observó una vez contorneando sus labios con dicho lápiz.

¿Era su imaginación o hacía calor?

La imagen de las piernas blancas de la estudiante no parecía querer salir de su cabeza. Podía apostar a que esa falda hoy estaba particularmente más corta de lo usual.

“¿Matsui-sensei?” Jurina dio un brinco en su asiento cuando escuchó la suave voz llamándola. Matsui Rena se encontraba de pie frente a su escritorio.

“¿Rena-san? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?” Sonrió lo mejor que pudo, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que sus ojos no viajaran hacia las piernas de la chica.

“En realidad, me estaba preguntado si no era usted la que necesitaba ayuda,” la chica dijo sonriendo al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos debajo de su pecho, y eso provocaba que se vieran algo más alzados y grandes. Jurina tragó saliva.

“¿Yo? No… pero muchas gracias por tu preocupación, Rena-san,” negó con la cabeza más veces de las necesarias.

“Pero…” Rena se notaba pensativa. “Creo que le vendría bien una mano para llevar todos estos ensayos a su oficina.”

Jurina observó hacia la pila de hojas que la menor señalaba con su dedo. Tal vez sí, fueran un poco laboriosos de llevar y tal vez sí, requería una ayuda.

“Oh, gracias, Rena-san. Sí, me vendría bien una mano,” Jurina se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a ordenar la pila de papeles para poder cargarla.

No hay problema, sensei. Con mucho gusto.” Sostuvo la parte inferior de aquel montículo y lo cargó sin demasiado ceremonia, no sin antes rozar deliberadamente sus dedos en las manos de la profesora. Fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo entero. Recordó la noche del sábado, cuando imaginó a aquellas manos viajar sobre cada centímetro de su piel.

Jurina retiró sus manos de los documentos y se apresuró a abrir la puerta del salón para que Rena pudiera salir. El murmullo del salón se escuchaba de fondo y varias alumnas se despidieron de la profesora mientras esta abandonaba el salón junto a Rena. Esta última no pudo evitar chasquear la boca ante la actitud de algunas de sus compañeras.

Rena ya debería estar acostumbrada al coqueteo que algunas alumnas sin un poco de descaro dirigían hacia la profesora. Algún guineo del ojo, una sonrisa demasiado dulce e inocente para ser real, los suspiros soñadores. ¿Es que acaso no conocían la vergüenza? Gruñó por lo bajo, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Si Matsui-sensei era consciente o no de aquello, era algo que ella desconocía.

El camino hacia la sala de profesores se desenvolvía lenta y silenciosamente. Rena, unos pasos detrás de su profesora no podía evitar admirar el porte de la mayor. Hoy había llegado a la escuela con una falta de tubo azul marino y una camisa de manga larga gris, zapatillas de pequeño tacón oscuros y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Su perfume, el cual llegaba hasta la nariz de la estudiante, era fresco y floral. Debía agradecer que, al ser el cambio de clases, casi no había nadie en los pasillos y eso significaba que ninguno de sus compañeros intentaría abordar a la maestra.

Jurina era realmente popular. Verla caminar por los pasillos, era igual a verla rodeada siempre de un grupo de alumnos que animados, trataban de llamar su atención.

Rena sonrió al darse cuenta del lugar en el que estaban: se encontraban a pocos metros del baño en donde se había encontrado a su profesora tratar desesperadamente de limpiar su ropa manchada por té. Entonces, como si fuera parte de alguna broma del destino, sus pies trastabillaron y la pila con los ensayos de sus compañeros fueron hacia el suelo.

“¿Rena-san?” Jurina se dio media vuelta inmediatamente escuchar el sonido de los papeles y el pequeño grito ahogado de la chica.

“¡Disculpe, sensei! ¡Disculpe!” Rena se había arrodillado, apresurándose a recoger las hojas.

“Tranquila, no es nada. Estas cosas pasan.” Jurina procedió a bajar hacia el nivel de su alumna y comenzó a recoger también algunos papeles. Sus manos volvieron a tocarse y esta vez ambas levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de la otra. Jurina tragó saliva cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia los labios rosas de la menor.

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Y entonces, sin que ninguna de las dos supiera quien fue la primera o quien guió a la otra, con las manos entrelazadas, se pusieron de pie violentamente y como una ráfaga de viento entraron hacia el baño. No hubo mucho tiempo de pensar. Jurina solo pudo registrar que el lugar estaba vacío. Abrió la puerta de uno de los cubículos y entró junto con la chica, para luego cerrar apresuradamente con seguro.

Rena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió los labios de su profesora presionar contra los suyos. La joven, quien nunca había besado a alguien, no sabía cómo responder, sin embargo cerró los ojos y siguió de manera torpe los movimientos de su maestra.

Ninguna de las dos lograba entender que estaba pasando. Solo sabían que se sentían arder y pronto sus manos dejaron de estar quietas. Jurina acariciaba la nuca de la joven con su mano izquierda y con la derecha recorría el largo de su espalda. Rena de alguna manera había logrado desfajar la camisa de su maestra de la falda y sus manos tocaban la piel del estómago de la mayor, trazando círculos mientras sus labios seguían unidos.

En algún momento tuvieron que romper el beso, solo para iniciar otro. Jurina mordió el labio inferior de Rena, provocando que la chica emitiera un pequeño quejido de placer y aquello fue lo que rompió el velo que parecía cubrir su razón.

La maestra se separó bruscamente de la menor, golpeando su espalda contra la puerta del cubículo. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su respiración contenida dentro de pecho. Dio una mirada a Rena: sus cabellos revueltos y su labio inferior ligeramente hinchado.

¿Qué había hecho?

Las náuseas se apoderaron de ella y sin mediar palabra con la igualmente sorprendida chica, salió del baño a toda prisa. Recogió los papeles que yacían inocentemente en sobre el suelo y marchó hacia la sala de profesores.

No dio más clases ese día. Fingió enfermedad.

Rena, por su parte, necesito algunos minutos para recomponerse y regresar con sus compañeros. Su mente cabalgando a kilómetros por hora, dándose cuenta de la delicada situación en la que se encontraba. Una parte suya estaba eufórica, pero no podía evitar reproducir una y otra vez la mirada de horror que su maestra tenía en el rostro antes de salir corriendo del baño.

Su corazón no dejó de latir desbocado en todo el día.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? 


	5. Chapter 5

_Jurina sintió un par de labios presionar con fuerza contra los suyos. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica corrió por todo su cuerpo, mientras sus manos bajaban hacia las largas piernas de la chica y se escabullían bajo los pliegues de la falda del uniforme._

_Estaban en su habitación._

_Había entrado hacía unos minutos con la joven presionando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos sujetando su cuello. Jurina tenía una de sus manos en sus muslos, cargando parte de su peso y la otra sobre su nuca, con los dedos enredados en sus cabellos, mientras compartían un beso profundo._

_Ahora estaban sobre la cama. Sus dos manos acariciando los muslos de la chica, mientras sus labios continuaban danzando juntos. Sintió las manos de su amante revolver su cabello, bajar seductoramente por su cuello y comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa azul cielo._

_“R-Rena-chan.” No pudo evitar romper el beso, cuando sintió la punta de los dedos de la menor acariciar la piel – ahora descubierta – de su abdomen. Rena la acariciaba trazando círculos que partían de su ombligo._

_“Jurina-sensei.” La estudiante llevó sus manos hacia su espalda y con movimientos torpes intentó desabrochar el sostén de encaje blanco. “Por favor, no pare.”_

_La mayor obedeció de inmediato. Dejo de prestar atención a los muslos y ahora sus dedos temblorosos desfajaban la camisa de la chica y la abrían con prisa, pronto encontrándose con aquella tersa y lechosa piel a su alcance. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda y su abdomen, con una necesidad que casi dolía._

_Sus labios comenzaron a besar de nuevo, pero esta vez fue el cuello de Rena, mordiendo de vez en cuando el lóbulo de sus orejas y provocando que la menor soltara un jadeo. Jurina sentía calor en su centro; un calor que se volvía difícil de mantener a raya. Sus manos pronto se encontraron con el sostén de la chica._

_Rena se incorporó sobre la cama con ayuda de sus codos. Ambas aprovecharon ese momento para deshacerse de las prendas que se mantenía en su camino. Pronto Jurina pudo observar con detenimiento los firmes pechos de la joven y estaba dispuesta a tocarlos si no fuera porque sintió una mordida en uno de sus senos._

_“¿Rena-chan?” Jurina preguntó en medio de una risa. La chica lamía y mordía sus senos, mientras que con sus manos los acariciaba. La menor, entonces, comenzó a tomar dominio de la situación. Jurina pronto se vio acostada en la cama con Rena encima de ella y acariciando cada parte de piel expuesta._

_La chica dejaba un camino húmedo por sus pechos, su cuello, su abdomen. Besaba, lamía y mordía y Jurina no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir. Las manos de la chica bajaron hacia sus pantalones de mezclilla, liberando el botón y bajando la cremallera. Comenzó a deslizar la tela por sus piernas. La mayor ayudó a la tarea con sus pies, mientras que con sus manos buscaba la cremallera de la falda de la menor._

_“Sensei, está muy húmeda.” Rena metió una mano debajo de la ropa interior de Jurina y deslizó uno de sus dedos entre los cálidos pliegues de la maestra._

_“R-Rena-chan…” El calor en Jurina subía de manera brusca y sentía sus paredes interiores palpitando en anticipación._

_“Sensei,” Rena dijo juguetona. Subiendo hasta quedar de nuevo a la altura de los castaños ojos de Jurina. “¿Cree que deberíamos de dejarlo así? Tal vez no sea buena idea. Dígamelo, sensei. Dígame que lo quiere tanto como yo.”_

_Jurina se impulsó hacia adelante, atrapando los carnosos y rosados labios de Rena, mordiendo en el proceso el labio inferior. Las manos de la menor en sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones._

_“Sí.” La profesora podía sentir la lujuria dominar su mente. “Quiero sentirte, Rena-chan.” Entonces la chica se encargó de la estorbosa ropa interior que aún quedaba en el camino y sin mayor ceremonia metió uno de sus dedos en el interior cálido y húmedo de Jurina, quien no pudo reprimir un gemido ante el agresivo movimiento._

_El dedo de Rena exploraba la cavidad. Deslizándose con facilidad hacia dentro y afuera. Su otra mano, comenzaba a buscar el clítoris. Jurina sintió sus caderas comenzar a moverse cuando el segundo dedo estuvo dentro suyo. El solo hecho de saber que esos dedos eran de la chica que tanto había estado en su cabeza los últimos días la excitaban de sobremanera. Quería llegar al orgasmo y deseaba que fuera gracias a ella._

_Sus gemidos se volvieron más altos conforme la chica presionaba sus dedos contra sus paredes y apretaba su clítoris. El ritmo subió de igual forma. Aquel placer que comenzaba en su parte más íntima y se propagaba hacia todo su cuerpo comenzó a construir el camino hacia el tan deseado éxtasis. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sus manos fallando en sostenerse de algo mientras el estímulo crecía y crecía._

_Balbuceó algunas cosas que no logró entender, pero que poco importaban ante la sensación de encontrarse cerca de explotar. Cambió el movimiento de sus caderas, cosa que pronto fue seguido por su amante._

_“Rena, Rena, Rena…” Su espalda se arqueó cuando sintió un mordisco en uno de sus pechos, seguido de una concienzuda y húmeda lengua que ahora también estimulaba esa zona. Jurina abrió los ojos, sin poder enfocar bien a la chica que se mantenía suministrándole semejante placer._

_Los dedos de la menor cambiaron el tipo de movimiento, presionando hacia arriba, buscando un punto especial dentro de la vagina de la mayor. Jurina entonces sintió que se encontraba en su límite y después de unos embistes más sobre aquella zona, sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones cuando el clímax llegó violentamente y la sacudió hasta los huesos._

 

 Jurina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Despertó sintiendo una sensación húmeda entre sus piernas, su respiración agitada y su mente completamente desorientada. Su mirada vagó por lo que reconoció ser su habitación en penumbras. El reloj de mesa señalaba las cuatro de la mañana.

Acababa de tener un sueño húmedo. Y ese sueño había sido con una de sus estudiantes. Estudiante a la cual había besado en la escuela. Se llevó amabas manos al rostro, solo para sentir su frente perlada en sudor.

Salió de su cama y trastabillando se dirigió hacia el baño. Prendió la luz y procedió a lavarse la cara. Se quedó inclinado sobre el lavabo por un momento, intentando poner orden a su desbocada respiración y a todos los estímulos que aquel sueño había despertado. Aun podía sentir aquellos dedos dentro suyo.

Una maldición se abrió paso por sus labios. Aquello no estaba bien. Bajo ningún aspecto estaba bien. Estaba fantaseando con una menor de edad y lo peor, la había besado – y le había gustado – Había cruzado una línea. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared detrás suya y se dejó caer hasta tocar el suelo, ¿qué iba hacer?

¿Qué tal si Rena había hablado con sus padres o el director? Las posibilidades de encontrar una patrulla de policía en la entrada de la escuela, eran reales. Debía presentar su renuncia. No era digna de su profesión.

¿Qué diría su familia cuando aquello saliera a la luz? ¿Qué repercusiones podría tener aquello en la vida de sus seres queridos? Le iba a romper el corazón a su madre, estaba segura de aquello. Y no solo sus padres, el nombre de la escuela se vería manchado al igual que el nombre de su universidad. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello con desesperación.

Pensó que más le valía dejarse golpear por un rayo.

* * *

Rena miró el reloj de la pared, mientras sus pies se movían nerviosamente debajo de su pupitre. La clase de ciencias biológicas debía de haber comenzado hacía diez minutos. Matsui-sensei nunca llegaba tarde, siempre se entraba al salón de clases tres minutos después de que el maestro de la clase anterior abandonaba el lugar. Sí, tres minutos. Rena los tenía contados.  
El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo enderezar su postura y voltear hacia la entrada con un rápido movimiento de su cuello. Casi no había dormido; todo el día de ayer se había sentido eufórica. Había sido toda una montaña rusa de sentimientos. Estaba emocionada, llena de ansias de volver a ver a su maestra, pero también sentía una sombra de preocupación en cierto rincón de su cabeza.

Había repetido una y otra vez el beso en su mente. Recordando claramente la sensación de los labios de su profesora sobre los suyos, la calidez de aquellas manos revolviendo su cabello. Cada vez sentía una corriente eléctrica cruzar por su cuerpo de manera violenta, pero justo cuando creía tocar el cielo, la mirada asustada de la mayor regresaba a ella.

Rena no era tonta. Entendía lo que podría pasar si alguien se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido. Podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que sus padres no estarían contentos y que estaría de vuelta en Nagoya inmediatamente; además de haber una demanda en contra de la escuela y Matsui-sensei. Entendía, que lo que había pasado no era correcto y sin embargo, no podía evitar desear más.

Y justo ahora, luego de posar su vista sobre la figura de su maestra, aquella preocupación que había logrado mantener en la parte trasera de su mente, retornaba con mayor fuerza. Matsui-sensei no hizo contacto visual con ella, como solía hacerlo justo al entrar al salón, de hecho, no volteó a ver hacia los pupitres, su mirada fija en el escritorio del docente.

“Ofrezco una disculpa,” Rena miró con cierto sentimiento de aprehensión hacia Jurina, quien aunque tenía la vista hacia el frente, no miraba realmente al grupo. “desde ayer he tenido algunos problemas estomacales y parece que falta mucho para poder decir que estoy bien. Empecemos con la clase… ya estamos bastante atrasados.”

Sin mediar otra palabra, Jurina les dio la espada y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón.

La clase transcurrió tortuosamente lenta y para cuando la campana sonó anunciando su fin, Rena no podía evitar sentirse algo herida. Matsui-sensei no había volteado hacia ella en ningún momento, ni siguiera cuando a ella le tocó leer del libro; la maestra se mantuvo con la mirada fija en su propio libro.

Antes, se hubiera encontrado con unos alegres ojos chocolate devolviendo la mirada, un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza o incluso una sonrisa disimulada, pero hoy, Matsui-sensei se encontraba detrás de un muro.

A pesar del desasosiego, Rena no se dejó vencer. En la hora del almuerzo, se dirigió hacia la sala de los profesores, sabía que Jurina se encontraría ahí y al estar rodeada de sus colegas, confiaba en que la profesora no podría negarse a atenderla si iba con el pretexto de una consulta en biología. Así que usando todo el valor que poseía, abrió la puerta.

Varias cabezas voltearon hacia ella; algunas regresando a sus almuerzos o papeles sin mucha espera; otros mirándola de manera interrogante; pero la más importante – Jurina – mostraba una muy cuidada expresión de indiferencia.

“Buen día. Disculpen la intromisión.” Hizo una rápida reverencia hacia los integrantes de la sala “Matsui-sensei, podría hablar con usted. Es algo importante.” Los demás maestros cambiaron su atención entonces hacia su compañera, quien solo mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas.

“Adelante, Matsui-san.” Jurina mantenía su sonrisa. Rena devolvió la sonrisa, mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio de su profesora y los demás ocupantes dejaban de prestar atención al intercambio entre alumna y maestra.

“Lamento interrumpir en este momento, sensei,” dijo Rena al echar un vistazo rápido hacia el bento de su maestra “usted dijo que si creíamos necesitar ayuda con su clase podríamos acercarnos en cualquier momento.” La chica sonrió de la manera más inocente posible.

Jurina enarcó una ceja antes de cerrar su bento y concentrar su mirada en el pequeño calendario que reposaba sobre su mesa. “Podemos programar una sesión de estudio con alguno de los estudiantes de tercer grado.”

“Sensei, en realidad…” Rena se apresuró a decir, pero Jurina ahora revisaba la lista de alumnos de tercer curso.

“Tenemos dos estudiantes disponibles. Ellos ayudan en el laboratorio después de clases, si lo consideras adecuado podrían empezar hoy.” Jurina apartó su mirada de la lista de alumnos y al fin le dirigió una mirada a su estudiante. Con solo leer la impasibilidad en aquel par de ojos, Rena entendió que no ganaría.

“Gracias, sensei. Lo meditaré con cuidado.” Rena sonrió una vez más, sintiendo su frustración crecer en el pecho.

Rena no intentó otro aproximamiento hasta el siguiente día. Cuando las clases habían terminado y Matsui-sensei se dirigía hacia la sala de profesores cargando una pila de hojas. Había utilizado la fotocopiadora de la biblioteca para tener listos los exámenes de la próxima semana y ahora, caminaba con torpeza tratando de no tirar su carga.

La estudiante actuó con rapidez.

“Matsui-sensei, permítame ayudarle.” Se acercó a ella y sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, quitó la mitad de la carga de las manos de su maestra. Jurina brincó levemente por la sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarse con algún alumno por los pasillos a aquella hora.

Rena pudo observar como la mirada de su profesora cambiaba de genuina sorpresa a cautela. Jurina se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. La chica podía ver como los engranajes de su cabeza giraban con rapidez.

“¿No es algo tarde para aun permanecer en el colegio, Matsui-san?” Jurina la miró con suspicacia.

“Sí. Tuve una pequeña conversación con mis senpais de tercer año sobre las clases especiales de biología. No me di cuenta del tiempo.” Rena, quien sentía su corazón acelerarse al estar tan cerca de la maestra, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Jurina sabía que estaba mintiendo. No había forma en que Rena pudiera hablar con los asistentes del laboratorio de ciencias biológicas sin que ella no lo supiera. Los dos chicos pasaban casi dos horas en el lugar y los había visto salir de la escuela cuando ella se dirigía hacia la biblioteca. La maestra observó un poco más a la muchacha antes de desviar su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado.

“¿Llegaste a un acuerdo con ellos?” Jurina preguntó sabiendo que todo era una mentira. Sus manos sujetaron con fuerzas las hojas que cargaba y fingió que buscaba algo entre ellas.

“No, lamentablemente nuestros horarios no compaginan.” Rena frunció un poco el ceño, tratando de mostrarse decepcionada.

Jurina no sabía que responder, preocupada por la insistencia de Rena. Eso solo significaba que la chica presentaba cierto grado de atracción hacia ella y sabía que aquello no era más que su culpa al haberla besado. Gracias a ese beso, la menor no solo creía tener sentimientos hacia ella, si no que también esperaba algo más de su parte.

Y aquello no era correcto.

Manteniendo la vista al frente, empezó a caminar hacia la sala de profesores, siendo seguida de cerca por la chica, quien de vez en cuando mencionaba algo sobre lo hermoso que había sido el día. Jurina trataba de no verla a los ojos y mucho menos dejaba vagar su mirada hacia aquellos labios de los cuales aún recordaba perfectamente el sabor. Se sintió estremecer ante el recuerdo.

“Incluso los demás profesores se han marchado,” la voz de Rena la sacó de su ensoñación. Habían llegado a la vacía sala de profesores.

Jurina caminó hacia su escritorio y colocó con cuidado los exámenes, siempre atenta de no perder ninguna copia. Rena hizo lo mismo, antes de recorrer con su mirada la sala.

“Gracias por la ayuda. Ahora creo que es momento de que partas hacia tu casa. Es demasiado tarde para que permanezcas aquí. Sabes que va contra las reglas.” Jurina acomodó algunas cosas en su portafolios, sintiendo sus manos temblar.

“Siempre que pueda, con gusto le ayudaré, sensei,” Rena contestó con genuina alegría antes de dar un paso hacia el frente y aprovechar que su profesora no le estaba prestando atención. Tomó rápidamente el mentón de la mayor y con un rápido movimiento la besó en los labios.

Rena pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de la mayor, pero también pudo sentir a aquellos labios regresarle el gesto. Su mano bajo lentamente acariciando el brazo izquierdo de Jurina y pensaba sujetarla por la cintura cuando la profesora rompió el contacto bruscamente.

“No. Matsui-san, debo pedirle que se retire inmediatamente.” La mirada de Jurina era dura. Rena podía percibir el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la mayor, al mismo tiempo que podía sentir sus propias manos llenarse de sudor y su corazón latir desbocado.

Jurina había retrocedido un paso. Sus manos sobre sus labios y sus ojos viajando frenéticamente por el salón. Rena se aproximó de nuevo y una vez más – irguiéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies – colocó sus labios sobre los de la mayor. Jurina intentó resistirse, pero pronto se encontró cayendo sentada sobre la silla de su escritorio con Rena manteniendo el agarre firme sobre sus hombros.

Ambas cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que aquel contacto les estaba produciendo. Pronto, las manos de Jurina se enredaron en los cabellos de la chica, mientras profundizaba el beso.

La necesidad de oxígeno las obligó a separarse. Esta vez, Jurina no hizo ademán de apartarse y Rena acarició los labios de la mayor con su dedo pulgar. Ambas perdidas en la mirada de la otra. Jurina sabiendo que había disfrutado de nuevo del fruto prohibido; Rena tratando de controlar la felicidad que amenazaba con sobrepasarla. Sostenía con ambas manos la cabeza de su profesora, quien parecía perdida en algún lugar de su mente.

“Matsui-sensei, usted me gusta demasiado.” Rena pudo observar como la bruma en los ojos de la mayor se despejaba y entonces el miedo y la culpa invadían aquellos orbes castaños. “¿Matsui-sensei?” De un rápido movimiento, la mayor apartó su rostro, la incomodidad plasmada en sus facciones. Se levantó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, su ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida hacia algun punto de la pared.

“No.” Jurina respondió con voz temblorosa. “Por favor, Matsui-san… por favor… esto no es correcto.” Sus manos inestables sujetaron su portafolios y comenzó a caminar hacia la entra del salón, seguida de cerca por la menor.

“¿Qué? Pero, sensei yo…” Rena sintió el pánico llenarla ante el tono herido de su profesora.

“No,” interrumpió de inmediato la mayor. “Por favor, salga del colegio o tendré que reportarla por permanecer en las instalaciones después del horario de actividades.” Ambas ya estaban en la puerta del edificio principal. “Tenga una buena noche, Matsui-san.”

Jurina caminó entonces hacia el área del estacionamiento. Rena intentó seguirla, pero pronto notó la presencia del celador, quien la miró sorprendido y no tardó en dirigirse hacia su dirección.

* * *

Para Rena se había vuelto una tarea imposible poder coincidir con Jurina en algún lugar que no fuera el salón de clases. La actitud fría y distante de la profesora era hiriente y la chica se encontró a sí misma llorando por las noches debido a la indiferencia de la mayor.  
Habían pasado dos días desde aquellos besos y para Rena la idea de entrar al fin de semana sin poder acercarse de nueva cuenta a Jurina le resultaba impensable. Tenía que hacer algo. Necesitaba tomar acción pronto. Así que aquel viernes, después de la clase de álgebra, utilizó la última carta que sentía en sus manos.

“¿Nishishi?” Yuka, quien parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada después de un sobresalto. Su boca ligeramente abierta en sorpresa al tener a Matsui Rena enfrente suyo llamándola de manera tan familiar.

“¿Rena-san?” visiblemente sorprendida, encaró a la chica. “¿Ocurre algo?”

“Mencionaste algo sobre un vivero el sábado, ¿Cierto?” Rena colocó su mejor sonrisa, tratando de hacer sentir aquella conversación como la cosa más casual del mundo. “Me gustaría conocerlo, estaba pensando en adornar mi habitación con algunas macetas florales. Tal vez el club de jardinería me podría ayudar. Es solo que no sé dónde queda el vivero.”

Nishishi sonrió ampliamente. No solo Rena acababa de llamarla por su mote, si no que además le pedía ayuda. Tal parecía que la salida con las demás chicas había rendido frutos y tal vez este era el inicio de una nueva amistad.

“Te puedo mostrar el lugar en el almuerzo. Conozco a la presidenta del club, si quieres puedo presentarte con ella.”

“Eso sería muy amable de tu parte,” Rena asintió mostrando entusiasmo.

“Entonces,” Nishishi se rascó la cabeza algo nerviosa. “Me alegra que dejaras de usar mi apellido para dirigirte a mí, ¿Puedo decirte Rena-chan?” Rena ensanchó los ojos, pero sonrió de inmediato.

“Solo Rena. Está bien si solo me llamas Rena.” Tal vez lo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora, mientras veía el rostro de Nishishi iluminarse, era un poco de culpa. Yuka no le desagradaba, en realidad su equipo entero de laboratorio no le desagradaba, era solo que ella siempre había encontrado comodidad en la calma y estas chicas, eran bastante extrovertidas y no sabía exactamente como relacionarse con ellas.

Así que, mientras caminaba junto a Nishishi y Kumin hacia el vivero – quien se había anexado al tour – decidió que no sería mala idea pasar algo de tiempo con ellas, siempre y cuando los planes no fueran demasiado alocados para ella. Podría salir con ellas a comer, pero temía que las cosas se salieran de control en un karaoke.

Al llegar al lugar entendió porque desconocía de su existencia. Se encontraba justo detrás del campo de tenis – la cancha más alejada del edificio principal – y ligeramente oculto por un par de árboles. Pronto decidió que aquel lugar de la escuela le gustaba. No había demasiados estudiantes cerca.

“Kinoshita-san es la presidenta, pero justo ahora no pudo venir. Dijo que no tendría problemas en hablar contigo después de clases y que incluso podría mostrarte algunas flores que ya tienen.” Nishishi mencionó, mientras miraban por las paredes de plástico del invernadero.

“Muchas gracias, Nishishi,” agradeció Rena de manera sincera.

“Entonces.” Kumin dio un pequeño salto mostrando su bien conocida incapacidad de quedarse quieta mucho tiempo. “¿Comerás con nosotras, Rena?”

* * *

“Matsui-sensei, ¿Sabe si la dirección autorizó la compra de los instrumentos para la estación meteorológica?” Jurina, quien había estado viendo fijamente hacia la hoja en blanco que tenía en frente suyo, dirigió su atención hacia la vicepresidenta del club de jardinería.  
“Aun no tengo un informe sobre eso, Sawako-san, pero posiblemente tengamos una respuesta en la próxima reunión de asesores de clubes.” Sonrió hacia la menuda chica de cabellos castaños cortos.

Si tuviera que ser sincera, Jurina diría que no deseaba estar ahí haciendo un inventario del material con el que el vivero contaba. Deseaba ir a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto. Dormir todo el resto del día era una idea demasiado tentadora en su cabeza. Además, durante las clases no había dejado de sentir cierta sensación poco placentera en la boca de su estómago. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentada clasificando las bolsas de abono con las que contaban.

El resto de los integrantes del club se encontraban o bien ayudado a apuntar los materiales en las listas o limpiando la el huerto de hierba mala. El vivero no era muy grande en realidad: un invernadero de 2 x 4 metros, un huerto de 1.50 x 2 metro, un pequeño jardín de apenas dos hileras de tulipanes y la bodega para las herramientas, en donde actualmente se encontraba sentada sobre un saco de frijoles.

Jurina nunca había sido buena para la jardinería, pero el club necesitaba un tutor y ella no había podido negarse a ayudar cuando la tímida Sawako se aproximó a ella al final de una de sus clases pidiendo ayuda. Solo tenía que supervisar las actividades, los senpais se encargaban de lo demás.

“¿Son todas las bolsas de abono?” preguntó a la chica, volviendo su atención a la hoja en blanco que sostenía en sus manos.

“En el invernadero debe de haber al menos dos más. Ayer se abrieron para colocar en el huerto y en el bote de composta.” Sawako ensanchó los ojos al recordar que no habían apuntado esa actividad en la bitácora. “Disculpe, no estaba anotado…”

“No importa,” Jurina suspiró y le quitó importancia con un gesto de sus manos “vamos a ver si al menos encontramos los sacos vacíos para contarlos en el material usado.”

Solo necesitaba distraerse o al menos eso era lo que se mantenía repitiéndose a sí misma. Necesitaba que su cabeza dejara de asaltarla con la imagen de Matsui Rena a cada momento y para eso, era necesario ocupar su mente con otras cosas. Cosas que no tuvieran nada que ver con dicha alumna.

Después de aquellos besos, a Jurina no le quedó la más pequeña de las dudas sobre la peligrosidad de aquella chica. Rena ejercía una atracción sobre ella alarmante, altamente inflamable. No había pasado noche en la que no imaginara volver a sentir aquellos labios y tocar aquellos cabellos. Su cabeza no paraba de atormentarla con escenarios en los cuales ambas podrían estar solas.

Hasta ahora no había sido llamada a la dirección pidiendo su renuncia y enfrentando cargos legales, lo cual significaba que Rena no había hablado, pero eso no significaba que debía de confiarse. Mientras menos tiempo pasara cerca de la menor, más eran las posibilidades de que todo esto se olvidara y no quedara más que como un error y una lección que aprender.

Sí, cruzó una línea. Cometió un error y aceptaría las consecuencias de ello. Incluso estaba pensando en ir a la dirección y hablar sobre el asunto con el director. Tal vez sería más ético de aquel modo. Tal vez no merecía aquel trabajo.

Sus pensamientos se iban volviendo cada vez más oscuros mientras caminaba sin realmente prestar atención a nada de su alrededor. Sabía que Sawako se encontraba diciéndole algo, pero no sentía demasiado interés en atender a la conversación y hubiera continuado tejiendo negatividad en su mente, su no fuera por un pequeño grito de advertencia con su nombre.

“¡Matsui-sensei!” Jurina brincó en su lugar, con los ojos mirando hacia todos lados tratando de entender su entorno. Y entonces, como si se tratara de un imán jalándola con fuerza, su mirada quedó prendada de un par de pequeños ojos chocolate. De pronto sintió su boca seca y sus manos húmedas.

“Matsui-sensei, hoy tenemos una invitada.” Kinoshita Yukiko, la presidenta del club, la obligó a apartar la mirada de la persona que había estado evitando con tanto esfuerzo durante el día. “Matsui Rena-san, de la clase 1 -C… ¡Ah, cierto! Estoy segura que la conoce, usted es tutora de ese grupo, ¿cierto?” la estudiante de grandes ojos castaños claros y largos cabellos oscuros sonrió apenada.

“No sabía que formaba parte del club, Matsui-sensei” Rena sonrió de manera inocente. “Estaba pidiendo ayuda a los chicos del club para la elección de unas flores. Siento que mi departamento necesita un poco más de vida.”

“Ah, ya veo. Está bien, siempre y cuando no descuides tus obligaciones, Kinoshita-san.” Jurina trató de sonar lo más tranquila y neutral posible. Mantuvo su mirada en Kinoshita y sonrió de manera un poco forzada mientras se despedía y continuaba su camino hacia el invernadero.

Su corazón golpeaba salvajemente contra su pecho cuando logró entrar al lugar. La humedad tan distinta a la del exterior le ayudó a controlar sus pensamientos.

“Tal vez podríamos hacer una venta de macetas florales durante el festival de la escuela.” Sawako mencionó emocionada. “Es posible que más estudiantes quieran adornar sus casas.”

Jurina asintió sin pensar demasiado en la idea. “Sí, es probable.”

La tarea no llevó demasiado tiempo. Encontrar los sacos de abono vacíos, agregarlos a la lista de material usado y terminar de cuadrar la parte del inventario que le correspondía fue una tarea que termino con cierta rapidez, sin embargo, volvió a revisar sus cuentas dos veces antes de sentirse satisfecha.

Durante todo el día no se había sentido bien. Anímicamente sabía que estaba mal. Se sentía cansada, con desgano y sentía su cuerpo más lento de lo usual. Solo quería llegar a casa. De pronto se sintió molesta consigo misma, furiosa; porque con tan solo haber observado aquellos ojos por tan poco tiempo, había sentido un alivio temporal al estrés de la mañana.

Quería ser una buena maestra. Deseaba ser profesional y ética y moralmente correcta, pero esos deseos se desplomaban con facilidad al ver a Rena y eso le asustaba. Sentía un profundo miedo hacia lo que sería capaz de hacer.

Le pidió a Sawako que fuera por los inventarios de sus demás compañeros porque no deseaba salir del invernadero y volver a encontrarse con Rena. Terminaría ahí dentro de hacer el inventario mensual, confiaba en terminar lo suficientemente tarde como para que los demás alumnos ya hubieran dejado los terrenos de la escuela.

Con esa idea en mente, pasó los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos revisando las cuentas y los inventarios realizados por los estudiantes, cuando terminó con todo, lo archivo en una sola carpeta y decidió que era buena idea regresar al alivio de su casa. Sus alumnos ya se habían despedido de ella hacía unos quince minutos y al no ver a Rena entre ellos, confió en que tal vez ella se había retirado con anterioridad.

Sin embargo, cuando observó a la chica esperando fuera de la escuela, no pudo más que mirar hacia el cielo preguntándose si es que alguien ahí arriba se estaba divirtiendo con su situación.

“Matsui-sensei,” Rena se aproximó con cautela. En una de sus manos sostenía su mochila y en la otra un bulbo de tulipán.

“Matsui-san…” Jurina volteó rápidamente hacia sus alrededores, nerviosa de que alguien más las viera. “Aparentemente estar tan tarde en la escuela es algo común para usted.”

“Técnicamente no estoy en la escuela, sensei.” Rena trató de sonar ligera. Intentó romper la atmósfera pesada que parecía rodearlas. Sin embargo, al notar el semblante preocupado de la mayor, la pequeña sonrisa que se mostraba en sus labios se desvaneció. “Sensei, me gustaría poder hablar con usted.”

“Matsui-san, no creo que eso sea conveniente.” La inconformidad en el pecho de Jurina crecía a cada minuto que pasaba. “Yo… lo que ocurrió… yo…”

“No.” Rena atajó de inmediato. “Por favor, lo que ocurrió, para mí… fue un momento feliz.” La chica se estrujó las manos, temerosa de que sus palabras solo ocasionaran agregaran más tensión. “Yo entiendo…”

Jurina río entre dientes. Sus hombros caídos por el estrés que estaba sintiendo. “No, Matsui-san. No entiendes. Estuvo mal, está mal, por muchas razones. Primero, eres menor de edad y yo soy un adulto. Toda esta situación se encuentra penada por nuestras leyes. Segundo, soy tu maestra. Tengo una posición de autoridad sobre ti que no hace que una relación de este tipo sea justa. Tercero, algún día encontrarás a alguien de tu edad a quien amarás con todas tus fuerzas. Cuando tenía tu edad, también sentí atracción por alguna de mis profesoras, créeme, todo esto es pasajero.” La mayor sonrió lastimeramente, una vez más, no pudiendo evitar imaginarse a Rena unos años mayor. “En unos años, yo no seré más que una anécdota.”

Rena sintió una furia incendiarse dentro de su pecho al escuchar aquello. De pronto se sintió ofendida. “Usted fue quien besó primero y ahora dice que esto es solo un enamoramiento pasajero de mi parte.” Mientras Rena hablaba sentía su garganta comprimirse y un picor en sus ojos, pero no quería llorar enfrente de su sensei. No deseaba que la siguiera viendo como una niña con un capricho. “Tuvo lo que deseó y ahora se retira, diciendo que no soy más que una niña con una fantasía.”

Todas las alarmas dentro de la cabeza de Jurina se prendieron al mismo tiempo. La situación podría salirse de control y alguien más podría escuchar aquella conversación. Suspiró sintiendo tristeza por ambas.

“Matsui-san, creo que debemos de hablar en otro sitio.”

“¡No!” Los ojos de la menor destilaban su enojo. “Quiero que sea sincera, Matsui-sensei y me diga por qué lo hizo. Si fue solo un juego, me retiraré. No se preocupe, no haré nada que comprometa su posición en la escuela; pero, si usted siente al menos un poco de lo que yo siento, me aseguraré de demostrarle que es verdadero.”

Entonces, Rena lo vio. Dentro de los ojos de su profesora había una mezcla de sentimientos que por un momento la sobrecogieron. Frente a ella no se encontraba su maestra. Encarándola, había una mujer con miedo, temerosa de lo que podría pasar, conteniendo sus emociones y movimientos. No pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por ella. Jurina, no era libre de expresar lo que sentía por ella.

Sin pensarlo, tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarla hasta alejarse varias calles de la escuela, en algún momento soltó su mano, no deseando que nadie viera aquello, para su fortuna, la profesora la siguió en silencio hasta un pequeño parque cercano a la estación del metro. Se sentaron en una banca alejada de miradas indiscretas.

“Matsui-sensei, yo…”

“Eres hermosa.” La voz de Jurina era baja y su mirada se mantenía fija en los edificios en la distancia, sin embargo, su mano se hizo camino hasta agarrar la de la menor. “Desde el primer día de clases, mis ojos te seguían hacia donde fuera.” La mayor cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. “Cada día, mientras te veía a la distancia o cuando lograba hablar contigo, sentía que algo estaba mal dentro de mí. Tú eres mi estudiante, yo soy tu maestra.”

Rena apretó la mano de la profesora, deseando poder transmitirle confianza para que continuara hablando. Tardó unos cuantos momentos más, pero cuando Jurina abrió los ojos, pudo notarlos cristalinos.

“Lo que te siento por ti,” Jurina prosiguió luego de aclarar un poco su garganta, “está mal, es incorrecto, va en contra de todo lo que me enseñaron que debería de ser mi ética como profesora.” La mayor tragó saliva, sentía su boca extremadamente seca. “No puede continuar. Sé que para ti debe de ser el sentimiento más fuerte que alguna vez hayas experimentado, pero te lo prometo, Rena-san, un día te darás cuenta que no está bien. Evitemos hacernos daño mutuamente y perdóname.”

Se levantó de aquella banca y dirigió su mirada la chica. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar. Durante tantos años, Jurina nunca había sentido algo de la magnitud que estaba sintiendo, de pronto tuvo unas enormes ganar de reírse a carcajadas. Lo que estaba sintiendo, aquellas emociones desbordándose desde sus entrañas, era ocasionado por una chica de instituto. Su alumna.

Rena sostuvo aquella mirada por un largo tiempo en silencio, quiso sostener de nuevo la mano de su profesora, pero cuando ella estiró su mano para alcanzarla, Jurina apartó la suya. No pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor en su pecho.

“Jurina-sensei.” Su lengua saboreó el nombre al salir de sus labios. No era el escenario en el que se había imaginado a sí misma llamando por el nombre a su maestra, pero no se quejaría. “Agradezco su preocupación hacia mi bienestar, sin embargo, solo yo puedo decidir a quién brindarle mi corazón.”

“Rena-san…” Jurina se aproximó hacia la chica y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo para estar a la misma altura. “Esto no tiene un futuro.”

“No me rendiré.” Rena tomó las manos de la profesora una vez más, provocando una sonrisa triste en la mayor, quien se inclinó y colocó un suave beso en su frente.

“Es hora de que vayas a casa. Te acompañaré hacia la estación del metro.” Los ojos de Rena se ensancharon con sorpresa. La furia explotaba una vez más en su pecho. Acababa de decirle a su sensei que no se rendiría; trataba de dejar implícito que se negaba a considerar aquello como un simple enamoramiento adolescente y en cambio, Matsui Jurina, su profesora de ciencias biológicas la mandaba a su casa.

Tragó saliva, a punto de soltar un reproche, pero entonces volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de la mayor. Ahí había cansancio, culpa, tristeza. Rena entendió que no llegaría a ningun lado si continuaba insistiendo aquella tarde. Asintió derrotada y la siguió sin decir una sola palabra, prometiéndose a sí misma no darse por vencida ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

* * *

Cuando Oya Masana llegó al bar en el que se suponía se encontraría con sus amigas de la universidad, se encontró con una Kuwabara Mizuki a punto de perder la paciencia. Se aproximó rápidamente a la barra, donde Matsui Jurina y la antes mencionada se encontraban sentadas.  
“¡Masana, gracias a Dios!” Mizuki levantó ambas manos hacia el cielo. “¿Podrías convencerla de que es martes y mañana tiene que presentarse a trabajar? Desconozco cuantas cervezas lleva, pero yo no he venido a hablar de negocios con alguien ebrio.”

“¿Jurina?” Masana dirigió una mirada alarmada hacia su amiga, notando la cerveza a medio tomar en su mano izquierda.

“¡Bienvenida!” Jurina soltó una pequeña carcajada. “Tardaste demasiado, ¿Dónde estabas lolicon?” le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

“Jurina, ¿Cuántas cervezas…?”

“¡Pff!” Jurina la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta. “No demasiadas. Sabes que Katsuo siempre ha sido una exagerada.” Se refirió a su otra amiga por el apodo.

Mizuki y Masana intercambiaron miradas. Jurina ciertamente no parecía en un estado demasiado inconveniente, sin embargo, al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano y estaba segura que tendría un ligero dolor de cabeza con ella todo el tiempo.

“Jurina. Creo que te interesará la propuesta de Mizuki y tal vez sea buena idea escucharla con varios de tus sentidos aun funcionando.” Masana le quitó la cerveza de la mano, no sin ganarse un bufido de claro descontento por parte de la mencionada.

“De acuerdo. Si es tan importante para las dos…” Jurina levantó ambas manos en señal de derrota. “Pero después de eso necesitamos brindar, hace mucho tiempo que no nos reuníamos.” Parecía tener problemas para pronunciar la erre y su voz tenía cierta tonada extraña. “Adelante, ¿Qué es tan importante?”

Mizuki bufó antes de hablar, claramente molesta por las circunstancias en las que abordaría el tema. “Mi padre se ha asociado conmigo, quiere que pongamos una escuela en Niihama. Estoy buscando el personal para cubrir las clases y los cursos y de inmediato pensé en ustedes dos. Serían miembros fundadores.”

Jurina observó a su amiga como si le hubieran salido un par de cabezas extra. “¿Niihama?” preguntó incrédula. “¿En Shikoku? Katsuo, eso es… distante.”

“Lo sé, pero la familia de mi padre es de la región y él considera que es un buen lugar para invertir en nuestro futuro. Entiendo que ambas tienen trabajo actualmente y el proceso de la creación de la escuela es algo tedioso. Mi padre ha invertido en eso por años, ya tenemos el permiso de la prefectura y la concesión de la tierra. Los trabajos de construcción empezaron hace unos meses. Es muy probable que solo tengamos listos unos cuantos salones en nuestra primera generación, pero si los cálculos salen bien, en menos de un año todo estará listo.” Mizuki suspiró con emoción, proyectando la idea a sus amigas.

“Eso nos daría tiempo suficiente para terminar el actual curso escolar.” Masana también se notaba emocionada. “Sería nuestro trabajo soñado… el estar las tres juntas.”

“¿Que dices, Jurina? ¿Te unes al barco?” La sonrisa de Mizuki era contagiosa, sin embargo dentro del estómago de Jurina se contrajo con fuerza. Posiblemente se vio reflejado en su rostro, puesto que la sonrisa de su amiga disminuyó en intensidad antes de agregar unas cuantas palabras más, “entiendo que es muy repentino y que tal vez ya tengas otros planes. Sin embargo, prométeme que lo pensarás, ¿De acuerdo?”

“Disculpa, Mii, es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa.” Intentó sonreír al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia una sorprendida Masana.

“No te preocupes, Ju. Masana pensó que era una broma la primera vez que hablé con ella.”

“Contigo es imposible distinguir entre una broma y la realidad,” concedió Jurina. “No voy a mentir, es una oferta tentadora. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que debo pensar… ahora, ¿Qué les parece si invito una ronda de cerveza? ¡Esto se tiene que celebrar!”

Mientras las botellas de cerveza eran colocadas en la barra, Jurina no podía dejar de pensar en un par de ojos castaños y suaves labios rosados. Irse de Tokio, empezar en una nueva escuela y evitar un posible escándalo. Sonaba lo óptimo. Era como si el cielo hubiera respondido a sus penas y sin embargo, ¿Por qué la sola idea de alejarse de Matsui Rena hacía que su pecho sangrara?


	6. Chapter 6

Jurina se dejó caer sobre su asiento en la sala de maestros, soltando un suspiro de frustración. Su día había sido horrible. La noche anterior había bebido más de lo pertinente, siendo necesario que Mizuki la acompañara hasta su casa y teniendo que soportar por consiguiente un muy mal despertar.

Su cabeza dolía, su boca se sentía seca y el agua se sentía extraña en su garganta, a pesar de saber que se encontraba deshidratada. Su estómago no había aceptado mucha comida en el desayuno y al pasar frente a un expendio de comida rápida, el simple olor le había causado nauseas. En pocas palabras, sufría de resaca.

Cada miércoles, tenía un pequeño descanso de diez minutos después de sus primeras dos clases y normalmente ocupaba ese tiempo para revisar que todo estuviera en orden para el resto del día. La sala de maestros en aquella hora era bastante tranquila, siendo ella la única docente y ella disfrutaba de ese pequeño instante de paz, que su horario le regalaba.

Y ella estaría feliz de llegar a aquel momento de descanso en sus condiciones actuales, si no fuera por la chica de pie junto a ella en la sala. Volvió a suspirar y se dio un pequeño masaje sobre la sien.

“Matsui-san,” dijo con voz cansada, “usted debería de estar en clases.”

Rena corrigió su postura, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus dos pies en lugar de solo el pie izquierdo, como había estado haciendo en espera de que su sensei reconociera su presencia en la habitación.

“Tiene razón, Jurina-sensei. Sin embargo, usted no se detuvo cuando la llame al finalizar la clase de hoy.” Rena trató de sonar casual, pero la verdad era que le había dolido ser ignorada por la mayor. Después de la conversación del día anterior, se mentalizó para esperar el distanciamiento, sin embargo, creía que aquel comportamiento había sido rudo y grosero.

Jurina le sostuvo la mirada solo por unos cuantos segundos, antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia su portafolio. Sinceramente, la profesora no confiaba en sí misma de continuar mirando a la chica. Hoy parecía incluso más hermosa que de costumbre, su oscuro cabello sujeto en una media coleta lucía pulcro y ordenado al igual que su uniforme, cuyo largo de la falta Jurina podía apostar que era un poco más corto de lo permitido por las normas de la escuela.

“Matsui-san, creí que habíamos hablado-”

“No,” Rena interrumpió sin dudarlo, “usted habló, Jurina-sensei. Usted habló y decidió por mí. Yo no recuerdo haber estado de acuerdo con algo que usted hubiera dicho.” Los labios de la chica formaron una línea recta.

La profesora se movió incomoda sobre su asiento, antes de pasar sus manos sobre su cabello, en un claro gesto de estrés.

“Pero no he venido a dar mi punto de vista sobre el tema,” Rena continuó sin dar opción de réplica. “En realidad solo venía a dejarle esto.” Levantó su mano izquierda que sostenía una bolsa de tela rosada, dio dos pasos hacia el frente y deposito su carga sobre el escritorio. “Para usted, sensei.”

La chica notó la mirada confusa de su profesora fija en la bolsa, sintió la inquietud subir por su cuerpo cuando Jurina no hizo seña de aceptar el objeto.

Rena se había despertado especialmente temprano para cocinar. No significaba que ella fuera una experta cocinera, de hecho, estaba muy lejos de serlo, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario para hacer cambiar el parecer de su tutora. Así que, tomando en consideración las pocas cosas que sabía o podía preparar, decidió que lo mejor era hacer algo sencillo, pero significativo.

Arroz coronado por una umeboshi y tamagoyaki. También colocó un termo con un poco de té verde.

Cualquiera se reiría por la simplicidad de la elección, pero estaba segura de que su madre estaría orgullosa de que al menos la comida no estaba quemada.

“Matsui-san, ¿Q-Qué significa esto?” Jurina se veía genuinamente sorprendida, inmersa a su vez en una encrucijada.

Un parte de ella le recordaba que no debía de aceptar aquel presente, pero si algo ya había entendido, era que poseía un punto débil hacia la chica de pie frente suyo. Suspiró con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo de pronto tenso. Aquello no estaba bien.

“No puedo aceptar esto, Matsui-san. No es correcto y nos está colocando a ambas en una posición peligrosa, si alguien-”

“No está obligada a aceptar, pero me gustaría que al menos me permitiera este gesto,” la menor dijo de manera firme y contundente antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y dar media vuelta.

Jurina se quedó perpleja ante tal comportamiento. Bajo su atónita mirada una vez más hacia la bolsa, incapaz de poder decidir qué era lo que debía de hacer con aquello. Con manos temblorosas abrió el paquete, un sencillo bento de color rojo podía verse dentro. Maldijo por dentro. Aquello no estaba bien.

Rena, por su parte, caminó a paso acelerado por el pasillo, sintiendo su rostro caliente y los latidos de su corazón martillando firmemente contra su pecho. No tuvo el valor de quedarse para escuchar una respuesta, no hubiera podido con el rechazo.

* * *

La sensación de llegar a casa es placentera después de un largo día de trabajo, sobre todo, si el día fue por mucho uno de los más cansados del mes. El pequeño departamento se llenó de luz inmediatamente después de que Jurina apretara el interruptor.

Con pasos pesados se dirigió hacia su sala, y después de dejar sus zapatos y su portafolios en el diminuto recibidor se dejó caer sobre su sofá. Con el antebrazo derecho cubriendo sus ojos, trató de dejar la mente en blanco, pidiendo un descanso de todo su agobio. El dolor en su sien no había disminuido en todo el día y ahora era un muy molesto latido que amenazaba con explotarle la cabeza.

Suspiró. Consiente de que debía ponerse en pie y hacer la cena y aunque su estómago clamaba por comida, no se sentía con la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para levantarse de su sitio.

“Compórtate como un adulto,” se regañó a sí misma.

Jurina era completamente consiente de que su actual malestar y pésimo día no se debía exclusivamente a los síntomas de la resaca porque – aunque fuertes – no eran el verdadero problema. Ella sabía que su malestar, esa fuerte opresión en la boca del estómago, era el resultado de encontrarse luchando constantemente en contra de sus verdaderas emociones.

Emociones que se intensificaron cuando recordó la bolsa rosada que tenía dentro de su portafolio. Rena había cocinado para ella. No había sido la mejor comida: al arroz le faltó cocción y el tamagoyaki estaba ligeramente quemado en su base, pero Jurina entendía el esfuerzo que habría significado para la menor realizar aquello.

Ella recordaba perfectamente la emoción que se siente al preparar algo para la persona que te gustaba y la ilusión que te llenaba cuando era aceptado. Jurina había sido la chica ilusionada que entregaba bentos como muestra de cariño y sabía que no debió de haber aceptado, aquello solo estaba creando – dentro de la cabeza de Rena – la esperanza de ser correspondida.

Dio un suspiro más, abrió los ojos, se incorporó sobre el sofá y observó hacia su portafolio. Si Matsui Rena llegaba de nuevo con otro bento, ella definitivamente lo rechazaría de la mejor manera posible. Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir su pecho llenarse de ternura cuando sacó aquella bolsa rosada.

* * *

La primera clase del jueves era Cálculo y Rena se encontraba luchando una cruenta batalla en contra de sus parpados para mantener sus ojos abiertos. No es que odiara los números, pero hoy era el segundo día que se levantaba mucho más temprano de lo usual y llegaba a la escuela justo cuando el encargado del portón lo abría.

Anoche había comprado una revista de cocina en el konbini cercano a su casa. De nueva cuenta, su bento era sencillo, pero al menos ahora tenía algo de carne de ternera. La carne no era de la calidad de la que su padre podría llegar a pedir en alguno de los restaurantes a los que suele frecuentar, pero creía que era lo suficientemente aceptable o al menos eso era lo que decía el empleado de la tienda.

Rena no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que el hecho de que Jurina aceptara su bento el día anterior había sido por el factor sorpresa. El día de hoy, las posibilidades de éxito eran menores si intentaba un acercamiento frente a frente, así que había optado por otro tipo de estrategia.

Llegó a la escuela incluso más temprano que los maestros – y eso era toda una victoria – y colocó un discreto bento justo en el escritorio de su maestra. Acomodó el recipiente junto a una pila de carpetas, tratando de que no llamara demasiado la atención de otros ojos y sonrió cuando se sintió feliz con el resultado, por un instante pensó en dejar una nota, pero eso era peligroso si algún profesor llegaba a descubrir la comida antes que Jurina.

La chica sonrió de manera bobalicona ante el recuerdo. Se preguntaba si para esa hora, su maestra ya había descubierto el regalo. Un bostezo se abrió paso por sus labios y trató de concentrarse sin éxito alguno en su cuaderno de apuntes. No tenía ni idea de lo que su maestro estaba diciendo, pero tenía que fingir que al menos estaba tomando nota.

Para la hora del receso, Rena simplemente dejo caer su cabeza sobre su pupitre y cerró los ojos deseando poder dormir un poco. Sentía los parpados pesados y una molesta sensación de pesar en su cuerpo. Dormiría por diez minutos y luego despertaría para comer su propio bento; estaba segura de que su profesora no le diría si era buena o mala cocinera, así que ella misma probaría sus guisos para darse una calificación.

Su mente divagó sobre la posibilidad de preparar una ensalada para el día siguiente y se reprendió por no haber pensado en eso antes, una ensalada era algo extremadamente sencillo de realizar. Solo necesitaba lechuga y tomates. Sí, sería ensalada. Y, tal vez el fin de semana compraría algo de pulpo o camarón.

¿A Jurina-sensei le gustaba el camarón? ¿Qué tal si era alérgica a algún tipo de alimento? Gruñó fuertemente cuando entendió que su cerebro simplemente no la dejaría dormir. Abrió los ojos y miró con pesar hacia el techo del salón.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, un bento no era suficiente. Tenía que hacer algo más… debía de ser más osada.

“Rena-chan.” Una voz cantarina la sacó de su meditación. Llevó su mirada rápidamente hacia el frente, donde encontró a Kuumin mirándola de manera divertida. “¡Rena-chan!” Kuumin insistió, “¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde?”, la chica preguntó alegre.

“No,” Rena respondió con cautela. Nunca estaba segura del tipo de oferta que sus compañeras de equipo de laboratorio saldrían.

“Estamos pensando ir a los arcades, ¿te unes?” Los ojos claros de su compañera denotaban sincera emoción, sin embargo, Rena se sentía cansada, quería llegar a casa y dormir.

“Agradezco tu oferta. Me hace feliz que pienses en invitarme a salir con ustedes, pero…” Rena comenzó.

“¡Nishishi, Rena-chan esta negándose!” Kuumin gritó de manera infantil, llamando la atención de casi todo el salón.

Rena sintió su cara arder al sentirse el centro de atención.

“¿Rena-chan?” Nishishi llegó rápidamente hacia su pupitre, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. De pronto Rena entendió que no tendría forma de declinar aquella invitación sin sonar grosera. Bueno, podría ir al menos un momento, tal vez pasar una hora con las chicas y después poner una excusa para retirarse temprano.

“De acuerdo,” dijo en tono derrotado, “pero solo será por un momento.”

* * *

 _Un momento,_ no sería la forma en la que describiría cuanto tiempo hizo en aquel lugar.

Nee-san resultó ser una persona absurdamente competitiva y aunque al principio Rena no estaba entrando en el juego, no pudo evitar terminar atrapada en una ronda interminable de Maximum Tune 5.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un simple juego de carreras de automóviles. Nada nuevo. Sin embargo, luego de haber sido humillada por Nee-san debido a que no entendía del todo como hacer el cambio de velocidades, Rena simplemente decidió que aquello no podía quedarse así. No supo si era el ambiente del lugar, los gritos de ánimo que Kuumin daba o el hecho de que varias personas se habían reunido para ver el juego, pero Rena pronto se encontró a sí misma apretando el pedal del acelerador como si con eso la maquina fuera a ir más rápido de lo programado.

“¡Hey!” Rena exclamó cuando Nee-san colisionó a propósito contra su automóvil y la hizo salirse de la pista.

“¡Es la sobrevivencia del más fuerte, Rena-chan!” Nee-san canturreó alegremente, provocando que Rena apretara los dientes y resoplara con la nariz antes de volver a retomar el control y salir en persecución para recuperar el primer puesto.

La única que pudo poner fin a aquello fue Nishishi, después de impedirle a Nee-san volver a pasar su tarjeta sobre el sensor y observarla fijamente por unos instantes. Sin embargo, Rena sospechaba que la chica simplemente se había aburrido de humillarla enfrente de medio arcade. Al final, no logró ganar ni una sola vez.

Pero si Rena había creído que Nee-san era imparable, entonces su sorpresa fue mayor cuando incluso esta ultima se negó rotundamente a jugar con Kuumin. Miró incrédula hacia Nishishi, quien únicamente se encogió de hombros.

“¿Rena-chan, quieres jugar?” Nee-san y Nishishi de inmediato negaron con su cabeza, advirtiéndole que no debía de aceptar aquella invitación. Rena observó el videojuego que Kuumin había escogido Taiko no Tatsujin. Un simple juego de tambores, ¿cierto? ¿Qué peligro podía haber en aquello?

“Nunca he jugado esto,” Rena se apresuró a decir.

“¡Entonces te enseñaré!” Kuumin parecía emocionada ante la idea.

Rena sonrió.

La sonrisa de Rena se borró luego del primer juego en el cual su compañera le había explicado los controles y los movimientos básicos. Su coordinación nunca había sido buena y mover ambas manos de manera independiente para golpear la membrana del tambor con el ritmo marcado por el juego, era simplemente imposible para ella.

Kuumin, por su parte, movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras golpeaba de manera frenética los tambores e incluso de vez en cuando soltaba algún tipo extraño de grito que a Rena le recordaban mucho a un intérprete de black metal.

En algún momento, Rena dejo su puesto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Kuumin no pareció darle importancia en lo absoluto, muy por el contrario, aprovechó aquella oportunidad para tocar en cada mano un tambor. Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos se revolvieran e incluso algo de sudor salpicara un poco.

Nishishi soltó una fuerte carcajada al observar la cara de estupefacción de Rena.

Afortunadamente, Kuumin sabía cuándo detenerse. Después de jugar cinco canciones más, simplemente dejó las baquetas en su sitio no sin antes hacerle una pequeña reverencia a la máquina. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja puesta en su rostro cuando volteó hacia las demás chicas.

“¿Verdad que fue divertido, Rena-chan?” Su voz alegre y entusiasta le impidió a Rena decir lo contrario.

Nishishi era mucho más normal. Jugaron Dragon Ball por un buen tiempo, hasta que el Piccolo de Rena fue derrotado por tercera vez por el Vegeta de la chica de cabellos cortos y decidió que simplemente los videojuegos no eran del todo lo suyo.

La sensación de hambre hizo que las chicas miraran hacia su reloj y decidieran que buena idea ir por algo de comer antes de regresar a sus respectivas casas. Caminaron hacia la parte de los lockers en donde habían dejado sus mochilas y que tenía una gran ventana que miraba hacia la calle. Los transeúntes ahora eran en su mayoría hombres de traje que salían de sus trabajos.

“¡¿No es esa Matsui-sensei?!” El repentino grito de Nee-san llamó la atención de las otras tres chicas, quienes voltearon inmediatamente hacia donde apuntaba su amiga.

“¿Matsui-sensei?” Nishishi estiró su cuello todo lo que pudo, enfocando sus ojos. “¡Sí, es ella!” contestó con emoción.

“¿Qué hará por este barrio?” Kuumin se rascó la barbilla y miró hacia el techo del lugar, cómo si estuviera resolviendo el mayor misterio de la historia.

“¿Tal vez vive cerca?” Rena miró hacia Nee-san con premura ante lo dicho.

“¿Eso significa que podríamos averiguar dónde vive Matsui-sensei?” Kuumin comenzó a dar pequeños saltos sobre su sitio.

Rena abrió aún más los ojos ante lo que estaba insinuando su compañera, no sintiéndose realmente cómoda con la situación.

“El hecho de que ella este aquí, no significa que viva en el barrio…” Nishishi trató de razonar.

“No perdemos nada averiguando.” Nee-san parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea. “Vamos, de lo contrario perderemos su pista.” Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba en su rostro cuando sin mayor aviso comenzó a correr hacia la puerta del lugar.

Rena siguió a las otras tres chicas con paso dudoso. Aquello no estaba bien, eso era algo digno de un acosador y a ella no le gustaría descubrir que alguien la estaba siguiendo camino a casa. Era demasiado morboso, aunque… si existía una posibilidad de descubrir donde vivía Jurina… negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

“N-No creo que esta sea buena idea,” se aventuró a levantar la voz.

“¡Oh, vamos!” Nee-san le quitó importancia. “Solo vamos a ver por donde vive, si es demasiado lejos, nos retiramos.”

Rena detuvo su andar, no muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embargo, las otras tres chicas pronto se distanciaron de ella y no quería regresar sola a la estación del metro, aun no se sentía del todo segura caminando por otros barrios que no fuera el suyo.

Les día rápidamente alcance, aunque no avanzaron demasiado, únicamente cuatro esquinas, alejándose de la avenida principal y siempre escondiéndose en donde fuera necesario, cosa que Rena no encontraba demasiado sutil, gracias a la cantidad de miradas que estaban recibiendo.

Cuando Jurina se detuvo frente a un complejo de viviendas, las chicas se dieron cuenta que aun vestía la ropa que había llevado al colegio y en su mano derecha sostenía su portafolio. Rena pudo identificar también la bolsa de tela rosada y no pudo evitar sentir el calor subir a sus mejillas.

El celular de Jurina sonó de pronto y las chicas tuvieron que correr a esconderse detrás de una hilera de arbustos cuando la maestra giro un poco para poder encontrar su móvil dentro del portafolios.

“¿Masana?” Jurina frunció un poco el ceño antes de sonreír ampliamente. “Sí, ya he llegado a casa. No, no me detenido en ningún lugar a comprar cerveza…” Mientras hablaba, con su otra mano sacó sus llaves y las colocó en el portón principal. “De acuerdo, la comida del sábado sigue en pie. Bien, ya quiero verte…”

No pudieron escuchar más porque Jurina entró por la puerta y la cerró sin prestar demasiada atención de los alrededores. Rena no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Su profesora estaba haciendo planes con alguien que no era ella para ir a comer juntas y aquello le provocaba un extraño ardor en la boca del estómago.

Sin embargo, no dejaría que aquello la desmotivara, acababa de descubrir de manera completamente casual el lugar donde su profesora vivía y ahora tenía que pensar muy bien en que es lo que haría con dicha información.

“¡Esto es genial!” Kuumin gritó con los brazos hacia el cielo. “Ahora podemos traerle un pastel para su cumpleaños.”

“¿Sabes siguiera la fecha de cumpleaños de Matsui-sensei?” Nee-san preguntó divertida y aunque Kuumin parecía no tener la respuesta, eso no logró menguar su emoción.

Y mientras sus compañeras discutían cosas sin verdadera importancia, Rena se grababa en su memoria la dirección y trataba de recordar con desesperación la línea de metro que había abordado para llegar al puesto de arcades.

* * *

Jurina fue sorprendida por un sonido seco en contra de la madera de su escritorio en la sala de maestros. Dio un pequeño brinco sobre su asiento y rápidamente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la apenada mirada de Kitagawa-san.

“Lamento la rudeza,” se disculpó el hombre, “pero había estado tratando de llamar su atención sin resultado alguno. Tenga Matsui-sensei, para usted.” Le extendió una taza de café negro.

“Muchas gracias, Kitagawa-san.” Dio un sorbo al caliente brebaje antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro.

“Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Matsui-san, pero me pregunto si esta teniendo alguna dificultad con sus clases. Ser maestro primerizo puede llegar a ser complicado. La he notado demasiado estresada esta semana.” El hombre dijo de manera calma, mientras la examinaba con la mirada.

La profesora no podía culpar a su compañero por mencionar el tema. Estaba completamente segura de que no tenía buen aspecto el día de hoy. Llegar a la escuela se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la caja de bento que se encontraba sobre su escritorio. Era el tercer bento que recibía desde el miércoles y aunque debió de haber devuelto todos y cada uno de ellos, no podía evitar sentir emoción y curiosidad cada vez que tenía uno en sus manos.

Emoción que se convertía en culpa inmediatamente después de dar el primer bocado. Y hoy, las cosas habían llegado a un nuevo punto, al abrir el bento y encontrar una rosa roja delicadamente colocada debajo del furoshiki azul en el que estaba envuelto el bento.

En menos de lo que se atrevía a darse cuenta, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Todo en aquellos bentos demostraba el cariño de la persona que los preparaba. Había ahí un fuerte sentimiento que Jurina no podía corresponder a pesar de querer hacerlo. Y eso la estaba comiendo por dentro.

Durante las clases con el salón de Rena, la chica Matsui realmente no había participado demasiado y se había mantenido con un perfil bajo. Jurina sabía que de vez en cuando la chica le mandaba miradas fugaces, porque ella también hacía lo mismo y en más de una ocasión sus miradas se habían cruzado.

Un perfil bajo dentro del salón de clases y, sin embargo, un bento cada mañana en su escritorio y hoy, con una rosa como firma. No estaba segura si los demás profesores se habían dado cuenta ya de la misteriosa caja que aparecía en su lugar, pero sospechaba que sería cuestión de tiempo.

Jurina sabía que podía detener aquello, reportando a la dirección de la escuela que alguien se estaba metiendo a la sala de maestros mientras nadie veía, pero se negaba a terminar con aquello, porque se encontraba sumergida en un ciclo de emoción y culpabilidad.

“Agradezco su preocupación, Kitagawa-san,” Jurina sonrió lo mejor que pudo, “es solo que creo que estoy absorbiendo más cosas de las que debería. Supongo que es cuestión de organizarme mejor y aprender a escoger mis batallas.”

El señor Kitagawa asintió con la cabeza antes de dar un trago a su propio café. “Sí, cuando uno es joven piensa que puede hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo. En ocasiones es bueno bajar un poco el ritmo Matsui-san, no olvide que la juventud es un regalo que no debe de ser desperdiciado. Y en cuanto a las batallas, tiene razón, en ocasiones luchamos contra cosas que no son realmente un enemigo.”

Jurina sonrió de manera amable y se levantó para hacer una pequeña reverencia al hombre, el cual soltó una carcajada y trató de restarle importancia a la situación.

“Gracias por sus palabras, sensei.” El timbre que marcó el final de receso y la reanudación de las clases llenó la escuela. Jurina dio un ultimo vistazo a la caja de bento sobre su escritorio antes de tomar sus carpetas y marchar hacia el siguiente salón.

Trataría de dejar de martirizarse con aquello. Mañana era sábado y tenía planeado un almuerzo con Masana, estaba segura de que al menos eso la mantendría distraída. Trataría de mantener a margen la imagen de la solitaria rosa roja dentro de aquel bento.

 

 

 


End file.
